When the Light Meets the Dark
by foxcharin
Summary: In a life filled with great mysteries and myths, you stop to wonder. How can people such as the daughter of death and the son of war manage to have their fates intertwined? This is not an average love story or an epic tale of heroics. This is story of unlikely odds and those brave enough to reason with destiny. It is the story about when the light meets the dark.
1. Chapter 1

I was reading some other stories and I was really interested in the take on The 100 mixed in with Greek Mythology. I wanted to take a little break from my other story, so I hope you guys like it!

*I DON'T OWN THE 100 OR ANY GREEK MYTHS. MY STORYLINES THOUGH, THAT SHIT IS MINE, BUT I CAN SHARE IF YOU ASK:)**

"Bellamy Blake, if you don't get down here right now, I'm going to leave you!"

That was the last thing Bellamy ever heard from his mother because as fate would have it, the young mothers string was about to be cut.

Now at the prime age of 22, Bellamy was still haunted by dreams of his mother's lifeless body collapsing against the hardwood floor. He was reminded every day by his sister, Octavia, who was now among his other brothers and sisters, but looked more like their mother than the father they all shared.

A father who he had only found out about after his mother had perished.

Bellamy's jaw clenched at the thought of his father Ares. He had yet to meet the God which he counted as a blessing. If he ever got the chance to meet him, he was sure that he would die in the process of trying to avenge his mother.

He could hear the laughter of his siblings in the background. They were showing each other different battle stances, trying to look as threatening as they possibly could.

They were the only reason that he stayed in Camp Half-Blood. If not for them, he would have no other reason to live other than the revenge her sought.

"Hey! Look, there's a new girl!" One of them shouted over his shoulder, causing him, like everyone else, to turn his attention to the camp gates

Sure enough, a girl with golden locks and fierce blue eyes was looking straight ahead while Chiron, the camps head counselor, was explaining all of the camps procedures.

His first thought was she had to be a daughter of Aphrodite because even without her obvious beauty, something about her was alluring to Bellamy. His next thought was that she could be a daughter of Athena or Ares because of the tight grip she had on the blade in her right hand. A blade that dripped with the blood of an unknown enemy.

In that moment, her eyes met his. They were an icy blue, but behind the cold exterior, was curiosity. She raised an eyebrow at him and he could see that she gripped the blade tighter as if to say she was not to be messed with.

 _"_ _Brave princess"_ he thought with a smirk to himself.

She turned and broke the spell by turning back to Chiron as he continued to talk about the camp.

"I would give it a few days before you are claimed by your godly parent. Until then, you are going to be staying the Hermes cabin. They can explain the camp activities to you and get you some armor. Do you have any questions for me?" the centaur asked with a smile he reserved only for newcomers.

The blonde shook her head as her mouth stretched into a thin line making her features seem grim.

Chiron reached towards the girl who glared at him and moved away from the touch. "Don't mistake me for one of these other kids. I care little for you or this fucking camp. I am here because that cyclops chased me here and that's all."

Chiron smiled at her as if she hadn't just spit venom at him and said "I understand your motives, but you will be safer here. Most half-bloods die in their first years of being alone, it's a wonder you made it the 5 years you did. So please Clarke, allow us to help you. If you still wish to leave then no one will stop you".

Clarke rolled her eyes, but loosened the grip on her sword. She was aware of her chances outside the camp, but she would rather die than stay in a place surrounded by death. She scanned the camp grounds to see that everyone was staring her with mouths wide open.

The only person who watching her with a smirk was a freckled face boy with raven curls spilling around his face. He was smirking at her with a fire behind his golden brown eyes as if challenging her to some kind of staring game.

Unfortunately, her thoughts were broken by Chiron telling her to follow him and she had to turn away from the mysterious boy. Clarke bit down on her lip and followed the centaur, ignoring the stares of the camp and the challenge of a certain boy.

What do you all think? I'm hoping this can turn into something more, so I would love your thoughts!

Also, WTF is going on in The 100! I think Jason just doesn't enjoy happiness because there was no point in killing Gina or the mountain people. Plus, why does he always need to hurt Raven? Then that whole thing with Lexa bowing to Clarke. I was like "Hell yeah, you better bow to the Queen". At this point, I think I'm just hoping to se Jasper smile, Raven not get hurt, Bellamy get...well anything remotely happy, Octavia's sanity, and Clarke back at the camp with her people.

Monty seems like the only person still holding it together, so I hope they don't mess with him and Miller.


	2. Chapter 2

*I don't own The 100 or any Greek Myths**

The centaur stopped in front of cabin with winged shoes and a staff with two heads. Campers from various stages of youth were bouncing in and out of the large cabin, each laughing with the same childish tone. It would have made Clarke smile if she still allowed herself to smile.

Instead she followed Chiron into the cabin, trying to swallow the lump beginning to form in her throat. Chiron stopped in front of a lanky boy with floppy brown hair. His elfish features matched those of the other campers running around, but unlike them, he seemed innocent rather than sneaky.

 _"_ _This boy is trustworthy"_ a grave voice spoke in Clarke's mind.

She shook the thought away and gripped her sword tighter. It wasn't the first time a voice spoke to her, but it still irritated her that she seemed to have no control over it.

Chiron slapped a hand on the boys back and smiled. "This is Jasper. He is the head counselor for this cabin and will see that you are taken care of".

Jasper smiled at Clarke and brought her into a hug. "I'm so glad you made it here and I hope we become friends" he whispered into her ear.

Clarke didn't return the hug and froze at his words. When Jasper pulled away, he chuckled at her wide eyes. "Too much?"

Chiron also laughed at her expression "She isn't quite the hugging type Jasper. I must get back to my duties so see to it that she is prepped with armor and a clean sword for our activity later". With that, the centaur dismissed himself, leaving an uncomfortable silence in the house of Hermes.

Jasper still wore his smile as he looked at Clarke. "Let me show you your bed and we can get you some new clothes".

Clarke followed the elfish boy into a large room stacked with beds. As chaotic as the outside seemed, the Hermes house was actually orderly.

Jasper moved in front of a twin bed in the corner of the room. "This is your bed. If I were you, I would change and clean off your sword if you want to use it for later. Don't leave that thing lying around because someone will take it" he urged seriously then walked around her to a dresser.

He pulled out a pair of dark pants and blue shirt then handed it to Clarke. "Here are some clothes and if you want to take a shower, it's through that door" he said and pointed to a door behind her.

He didn't hover which Clarke appreciated as it left her some time to think. She ended up taking a quick shower and changed into the fresh clothes. Taking the Jasper's words in stride, Clarke never allowed her blade to be too far away from her, even bringing it in the shower with her to clean the blood off.

She took a moment to look at herself in the mirror. Her blond hair was still damp from the shower so her curls seemed longer. Her body wasn't caked in dirt and blood anymore, so she could see all the white scars that she usually tried to hide, but no longer felt the need to. The dark circles from lack of sleep made her blue eyes lighter against her pale skin and it surprised her how old she looked at only seventeen.

"You're a monster" she said in a harsh whisper.

Clarke ran her hands through her hair furiously and sighed away from the mirror. She looked over at her bed, suddenly exhausted by the entire day. Clarke couldn't remember the last time she had slept in an actually bed, so the twin size tempted her endlessly until she finally gave in.

 _"_ _Just for a few minutes"_ she thought as she curled up into the bed with her sword against her body.


	3. Chapter 3

****I don't own any Greek Myths or The 100****

"You think she's alive?" Jasper whispered.

"She's breathing which is a good sign, but let me check her out to make sure she doesn't have any bruises" an unknown male voice responded as he went to look at Clarke's arm.

Clarke jumped at the touch, readying her sword against the voices throat.

An Asian boy with glossy black hair raised his hands up defensively, his brown eyes widened in alarm at the blade.

"Who the hell are you?" she barked at the boy.

"Monty Green, child of Apollo, nice to meet you" he said quickly with a nervous smile.

Clarke pressed the blade deeper against the boy's throat. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood, but it was enough to scare the boy shitless. "You want to tell me what you were doing?"

Jasper walked behind Monty causing Clarke to turn her attention to him. Her stare stopped him from coming any closer. "He was checking to see if you were okay for capture the flag tonight. You looked pretty tired earlier and we didn't want to wake you" he explained sheepishly.

Clarke eyed both the boys carefully. When she realized that they were telling the truth, she pulled the blade away from Monty's throat.

Monty let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and went to move towards Clarke again. She glared at him, stopping him in his tracks.

"I may believe your intentions, but I don't need your help" she hissed at him.

Monty stepped away from her and whispered to his friend "Remind me again why we woke up Sleeping Beauty?"

"I can hear you" she said and leaned down to grab her boots. She laced them up quickly and picked up her sword. "Now what the hell is capture the flag?"

 ** _~Meanwhile across the camp~_**

Bellamy was sharpening his sword when Octavia ran up to him.

"Bell! We have to go before all the good weapons are taken!" she whined.

Bellamy chuckled at his sister and looked at his blade, admiring his hard work. He looked at his sister with a smirk. "If you had been here earlier, you would know that I told everyone to take our weapons"

It was known around the camp that the Ares cabin was notorious for being competitive. So any chance they had to show they were the best, they took. It was also known that their cabin had the best weapons hence the reason he told his siblings to take them.

Octavia glared at her brother "That's cheating"

He shrugged and grabbed a nearby sword then placed it in her hands. "I like to think of it as using our resources" With that, he walked past her towards the open pavilion to find his house already geared up. No one had all of their armor on as it was the Ares way to fight without any. However, it was Bellamy's way that his siblings be protected at all times, so they knew they wouldn't be allowed to participate without a little bit of coverage. They all had at least one thing to resemble the house which always made Bellamy smile.

"Ares house line up!" he bellowed, sending the campers into a frenzy at his side.

"Today we are paired with Hephaestus, Apollo, and Dionysus. That means we watch all perimeters at all times! I want the first group to stay with the Dionysus kids and make sure that you keep them focused. Second group stay with the Hephaestus kids. Raven says that she's planned some surprises in the woods so be careful! If you get hurt, find someone from the Apollo house and have them stitch you up".

His house nodded their heads in agreement. Bellamy smirked then shouted "NOW WHO ARE WE?"

Without missing a beat, the campers shouted back "HOUSE OF ARES!"

"I SAID WHO ARE WE?"

"HOUSE OF ARES!"

"AND WHAT DOES THE HOUSE OF ARES DO?"

A smile could be seen on every camper's face as they hollered back to their leader "WE WIN!"

Bellamy's smirk widened as he said "You're damn right we do! Now everyone, get in your positions!"

The children of Ares still held the smiles on their faces as they descended into the woods to get into their spots.

Bellamy was going to follow them when he saw a glimpse of golden curls and decided to change his route. Jasper of the Hermes house and Monty from house Apollo were too busy with explaining something that neither realized Bellamy was there until Clarke's eyes flickered to meet his.

He noticed that she reached for her sword as he got closer. It had been cleaned and now was attached to her hip by one of the camp's sheathes. Her eyes were now a stormy blue as she looked at him with suspicion while her mouth was cemented into a thin line. The sight brought a smirk to Bellamy's lips.

He was still looking at her when he spoke "So princess is going to play?"

Clarke bit down on her lip and clenched her sword tighter at his words. If not for Jasper, she would have probably killed the man.

"We were just telling Clarke how everything went and then we were gonna see if she wanted to join" he said to Bellamy then looked over at her with a hopeful expression "You think you want to play on our team?"

Clarke looked between the three boys and then turned her attention back to Bellamy. "Are you on this team?"

Bellamy's smirk grew "Nope and neither is sunshine over there" he remarked and pointed towards Monty who then turned a sickly shade of red.

For the first time since Clarke had been in the camp, she changed her expression to smirk back. Then she stepped closer so she was right in front of Bellamy. "What is your name?" she asked, a defiant fire hidden in her expression as she stared at him.

"Bellamy Blake, son of Ares" he replied as his smirk widened at her as he witnessed a realization seep into her features.

Clarke's eyes narrowed at the mans smug demeanor. "Well son of Ares, you strike me as someone who is strong, but not very bright. I guess I should thank the gods that we aren't on the same team" she said calmly which only infuriated Bellamy.

By this time, several campers had stop to witness the confrontation of the new girl and the camps best warrior. Neither party seemed to realize this as they were caught in their own bubble.

Bellamy leaned into Clarke's face, just close enough that she could feel the heat radiating off his skin and smell the musk scent of him. When he spoke, it was just above a taunting whisper. "You couldn't handle being on my team princess. By the end of this game, I'll have you begging on your knees ".

"I've dealt with far worth than you" she said bringing the thin line back to her lips then turned to look at Jasper. "I don't need to wear the armor do I?"

An awestruck Jasper shook his head slowly and Clarke went back to Bellamy. She gave him another look of disdain then marched past the crowd with Jasper stumbling behind her.

Bellamy shouted out to her "Hope to see you soon princess!" His smirk evaporated into a smile he only reserved for such challenges and by the gods, he knew the princess was going to be a challenge.

 _"_ _Brave princess"_ he thought again to himself then ran to join the rest of his team with Monty in his wake.

 ***So hey everybody! How are we feeling today? Do you all like how the story is turning out?**

 **I really like feedback so please feel free to leave me some comments! Also I appreciate everyone who had supported this story and I hope you continue to read on!****


	4. Chapter 4

_****I still don't own any Greek Myths or The 100****_

Jasper raced after Clarke as she marched towards a group of Hermes house members. She was in the process of fuming while he rambled on. "You sure you want to join? I mean you seem like someone that can handle it, but this is your first day and I don't want you to feel pressured. Bellamy is a…"

Clarke stopped to look at the fidgeting boy beside her this silencing his word vomit. "This seems like fun and to be honest, I haven't had fun in a while. If I get to punch that asshole then that's just bonus. So tell me what to do and I'll do my best to follow orders".

Her words were stern, but her expression was gentle so Jasper thought better than to question the new girl. A smile spread across his face making his features seem more elfish than usual as he said "I knew there was something about you that I liked". Before Clarke could reply, Jasper walked past her and shouted towards his housemates "Everyone this is Clarke. She's gonna help us beat the crap out of the Ares kids!"

The last sentence made the campers exclaim in applause and run over to surround Clarke in a tight embrace. Clarke soon realized that she would have to get used to people touching her, but somehow she didn't mind it that much in that moment.

The Hermes house quickly met up with the other members of their team which included the children of Aphrodite, Demeter, and Athena.

Lexa, a child of Demeter, made herself the unofficial leader of the group so Clarke spent most of the time listening to her bark out orders.

"Athena's house will guard the perimeters and go with the Hermes children to search for the flag. Aphrodite's house is in charge of watching the flag. My house is already in the process of spreading out traps, so they will assist Athena's children with the perimeters. There will be some of Athena's house close enough that if the other team somehow makes it past, the Aphrodite's children are to give off a signal. That means you all need to pay attention to your surroundings and not your reflections. We don't need a repeat of last time" she said, narrowing her eyes at a blonde boy.

His brown eyes danced in amusement at the self-appointed commander "Well if your plan had worked, then your campers should have already been there".

A boy stepped between them, giving the two a stern look. His head was shaved with a hint of brown stubble and his clear brown eyes were filled with wisdom that made it easy for Clarke to see he was a child of Athena. His darkly tanned skin highlighted his built frame and while he hadn't taken charge, the boy had an aura of authority that shut everyone up immediately.

"We don't need these kinds of distractions" he said then turned toward Lexa "Wick is right. If we keep all our guards in the perimeters then the flag will be open for attack. We need to put some of my house in the trees around our flag so we don't need to rely solely on one house" Then he turned to the blonde "Lexa is also correct. You need to pay attention or we will lose".

The boy shifted his attention to the group of collected houses and said "We will go ahead with Lexa's plan and the children of Demeter will guard the perimeter since they have already set traps. My house will be split into four groups. Group one and two will help Demeter's children while group 3 will assist in guarding the flag. The fourth group will go with the children of Hermes to find the other teams flag. Everyone needs to watch out for each other or this plan will fail. Am I understood?"

The group all shouted back in agreement. Even Lexa and Wick seemed okay with the plan as they mumbled their response, both still glaring at each other.

The boy signaled for them to move out then walked over to Clarke.

"Nathan Miller, child of Athena, but you can call me Miller. Since this is your first time, I'll have you guard the flag with Atom of Aphrodite house"

He was in the process of showing her who Atom was when she stopped him by saying "I work better on offense and tracking is my second nature. I don't want to be rude, but if I'm doing anything, it's finding the flag"

Miller raised an eyebrow in surprise "You don't have armor on"

Clarke shrugged "I not saying I'm the best warrior, but it only slows me down. I don't need it".

Miller stopped and examined Clarke. She didn't seem like an unreasonable person when she spoke. It sounded like she had thought logically about the idea and was aware of the consequences of her actions just as he, a child of Athena would. Unlike most of the kids in the camp, something about this girl told Miller not to underestimate her.

After a brief moment, he gave her a swift nod and said "I'm going to trust you because my head is telling me not to underestimate you. I'll go with you and Jasper so stay close and please don't make me regret my decision" Then he turned and marched towards the woods where the rest of the group had already spread out.

Clarke watched his retreating figure then turned towards Jasper. "I like him" she said then followed the path she saw Miller take, leaving a yet again awestruck Jasper to sprint after her.


	5. Chapter 5

***I wished I owned The 100 so I could fix all the sadness, but I don't so...**

 **Also, I don't own any Greek Myths*****

They were half an hour into the game when Bellamy heard suspicious movement coming from the left flank.

"Monty, do you see anything on the left side?" he hollered up to the boy hidden in a large tree.

Monty used his binoculars to look, but came up empty. He looked down at Bellamy with a smile "Nothing for…"

He didn't get finish his sentence as an arrow came sailing in the air and rammed into his chest.

Bellamy raised his sword and shouted for everyone to get in their positions. His sister was at his side just as quickly as he had given the order, armed with her own set of arrows and a bow.

"You see what we're up against?" she asked as she looked around.

"No, but we need to be ready for anything" he said then screamed to Monty "You okay up there sunshine?"

Monty had already removed the arrow and stopped the bleeding, but none of that helped with the pain. He winced and yelled back "Hurts like a bitch, but I'm fine".

Bellamy smirked at the response, but went back to his fighting stance once he heard another sound.

"Be on guard, no one gets our flag!" he barks and the group shouts back in agreement.

Another sound and suddenly a quick moment is seen.

Bellamy is the first to see the familiar strands of blonde and smirk comes to across his lips. He looks over to Octavia and lowers his sword. "It seems as though I underestimated the princess".

Octavia goes forward, but Bellamy holds her back. She looks at him with wide eyes, but realizes what he wants once she sees the glint of fire behind his eyes. "You want her?" she asks, a little confused by her brothers interest in the new girl.

Bellamy shrugs, but his smirk widens. "She's a shiny new toy that I want to break" is his only response before he shuffles toward the movement.

When he finds Clarke, she is alone and not facing him. The only indication that she is aware of him is the reddening of her ears before she turns to look at him.

Her face is flushed making the blue in her eyes set into a wild sapphire. The blonde curls that caught his attention are now flowing down her body, cascading into soft waves at her breasts and for a moment, Bellamy forgets that she is his enemy.

 _"_ _She is a goddess"_ he thinks as she steps toward him.

"I'm surprised you came alone, but I guess you don't seem like the type of guy to think through his plans" she says while balancing her sword between her hands, never letting her eyes leave his.

He smirks and takes in her small frame. It catches him off guard to see that she really didn't wear armor, but he's glad that he can admire her body without it.

She's a lot shorter than he would have thought, only coming up to his shoulder. Her figure is petite, but he notices she has soft curves under the blue shirt that clings to her body.

Clarke is still looking at him, but this time with the same curiosity she had when they first saw each other. There is a heat between them and it radiates like the sun on a summers day.

Bellamy grips his sword tighter and clears his throat. "I don't need the others to beat you. Why are you alone?"

She looks at her blade then back to him, something dangerous behind her eyes as she says "I work better alone and I knew you wouldn't follow me if I had others" In an instant, she raises her blade up and falls into an attacking position. "Enough talking, I want to see what all the fuss is about" she inches the sword towards him, pressing his lightly against his chest plate. "Now draw your sword son of Ares"

His eyes widened at the name, but he raises his weapon none the less and pushes her blade away. They dance around each other, seeing who will be the first to strike. He sighs after a moment and starts to remove his armor.

Clarke's eyes widen at the action and Bellamy chuckles. "It isn't a fair fight if you don't have armor" which Clarke scoffs at much to his amusement.

"Do as you wish" she says, but he can see she's worried.

"Does it scare you princess?" he teases then lunges at her.

She deflects his blade with ease, but Bellamy can see that he struck a nerve.

Clarke sighs and deflects another one of his attacks. "Not for the reason you would assume"

Bellamy launches himself at Clarke, pressing his sword against hers with a smirk. "Did you learn how to fight on the outside?

She trips him, throwing his body to the ground with a loud thud before she responds. "I learned many things from many different places" She presses her weapon against his chest before leaning down to look at him "Fighting is something I picked up after some rather rough years"

His eyes widen at her sudden admission, but he plays it off by taunting Clarke. "I take it you weren't a popular princess"

Her gazes turns into a hardened glare before she brings her sword up. Just as quickly, she brings the weapon back and slashes at his arm making Bellamy hiss in pain.

Clarke backs away from him, allowing Bellamy to stand up and hold his arm. He glares at her, but her simple reply shuts him up "I told you that you should keep your armor on"

Bellamy grunts, ignoring the pain in his arm as he attacks her with his weapon. Their swords clash against each other in a violent rage. It's truly a battle of dominance with Bellamy on the receiving end of several blows.

He huffing out his rage and bleeding heavily from different wounds by the time Clarke steps away from him.

She seems calm, but her heavy breath match up with his. "We need to stop or you'll bleed out"

"Children of Ares don't stop unless they are faced with death" he growls at her.

Clarke narrows her eyes at the man and after a pregnant pause, she asks "Are you telling me you wish to die in a childish game?"

His only response is to launch himself at her. Just as she had before, she deflects it and knocks him to the ground.

Bellamy realizes that he had lost more blood than he thought when he becomes dizzy and his eyes start to close. He feels her cold hands as she rubs something on his skin. It burns just enough to bring him back, but slowly cools, making the pain diminish to a numbing sensation.

"What the hell did you do?"

He can't see her, but he knows that her expression is set in a grim line. "I just saved your ass because I refuse to let you die in this fucking game even if my team already won".

He chuckles as he realizes what happened. "You were my distraction? Remind me to butcher Miller when we get back"

Her body tenses around him at his last sentence. "Open your eyes before I really kill you" she barks then moves away.

Bellamy hears shouts of victory as his eyes flutter open to look at Clarke. Her pale skin resembles the color of snow and her features are a mix of concern and frustration.

"I need to go join my team, so you need to get up. None of the wounds will leave scars and the bleeding has stopped. You should heal within a few hours at the most as long as you don't do anything too reckless like battle without your armor". With that she turns away, leaving a bruised Bellamy to wonder how a goddess such as she could find her way into his life.

 _"_ _What an interesting princess"_

 **Happy Valentines Day! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As a reward for your patience and super awesome comments, I'm uploading 3 chapters today!**

 **Anyways, I've been fuming over the last episode of The 100. Bellamy is being incredibly stupid and Jasper...I just don't even want to get in to that. Anyone else feel the way I'm feeling?**

 **Lots of love today guys and again, thank you all for being so amazing!**


	6. Chapter 6

***Still in the process of not owning The 100 or any Greek Myths****

 **Part 2 of 3 for the Valentines Day Love Fest3**

Octavia was the first to find Bellamy. When she saw the state of him, she rushed over to his side to make sure he was alright. That lasted for about two minutes before her rage at what had happened overtook her.

He was still in a daze when he heard Octavia say through gritted teeth "I'm going to kill her".

Octavia was fuming. "WHO THE HELL DOES THIS GIRL THINK SHE IS? SHE THINKS SHE CAN COME IN HERE AND MESS WITH US? THE CHILDREN OF ARES? THAT BITCH HAS ANOTHER THING COMING IF SHE THINKS SHE CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS!" the girl raged, clenching and unclenching her fist as she paced.

Bellamy stood up, wincing at the soreness of his muscles. When Octavia saw what he was doing, she ran in front of him and place both hands on his arms. "Are you an idiot?! You're going to reopen the wounds!"

He smiles weakly at her, but moves away from her touch. "You won't do anything because I already have a plan for the princess. Plus, I owe her for stitching me up"

Octavia looked at the pink lines that ran all over brother's body. His clothes were shredded, but the marks along his body were already shut and on their way to healing. She snorted at the sight. "Well it's nice to see she can clean up her messes, but that still doesn't get her off the hook. No one hurts my brother".

She shoots him a glare when he chuckles at her response. "If you have time to laugh then you are much better than I thought. Have fun getting back to camp!" she spits at him then turns to move out of the woods.

"O!" he shouts after her, but Bellamy knew his sister's anger would be soothed after he apologized. She was just worried about him and if the roles had been reversed, he would have had the same reaction.

Bellamy sighs to himself and hobbles back to the camp.

 _"_ _Damn Princess"_

Lexa and Wick were swinging the enemies flag around as shouts of victory rang out across the camp.

They had offered Clarke the flag a few times as it was her idea to split the opposing team up while another group went in to get the flag, but she refused it each time. She did allow her teammates to give her congratulatory claps on the back and when Jasper hugged her, Clarke didn't fidget uncomfortably. She didn't hug him back, but for her, the acceptation of the embrace was much more than she was used to.

They meet up with Monty, who is clutching his chest and breathing heavy. Clarke catches him when he falls and her hands are instantly stained with his blood.

She looks to Jasper and barks"I need help moving him so I can clean the wound"

Jasper moves to his friends' side and helps Clarke to a stream nearby. His eyes are wild as he watches the girl clean the wound. "We should take him to his house. Apollo's children are the best healers" he says while she stripes away the suture Monty had put on his chest.

Underneath was a greenish pus surrounding the hole. Clarke went to work, ignoring Jaspers pleas to take him to Monty's house. She made haste to carefully remove the outer layer of pus so it wouldn't hurt the boy then she took out some of her homemade mud suture and covered the wound. A crowd formed around Clarke for the 3rd time since her arrival earlier that day, but she still had yet to acknowledge them as she was only focusing on Monty.

"Monty, I need you to focus on my voice while I rub this stuff in. Can you do that?"

The boys' eyes were oddly calm for the situation he was in. He nodded weakly and watched Clarke as she spoke.

"Okay, now tell me what your name is" She had the entire attention of the camp at this point as she continued to rub the mud into the wound.

"Monty Green, son of Apollo" he replied with a faint smile then adds "A pretty shitty son of Apollo apparently. I can't even heal my own wound".

Clarke's mouth set into her familiar thin line, but her words were spoken in a gentle tone "The arrow that hit you was laced with an ancient poison. I doubt any of you would have known how to cure this".

"How do you know what hit me?" he asked with curiosity.

"Experience" she said with a grim smile then continues to rub the mud until it disappears into the wound, making the once gaping hole in his chest shrink to a thin pink line across his chest. She stuffs the remaining glops of mud back into the small jar and puts it back into her pocket.

Monty went to sit up, but Clarke pushes him back down. She looked over to Jasper "You need to help him back to his cabin. The mud takes a while to spread to the inside so while it may look like he's healed, his body is still fighting off the remains of the poison" then she turned back to Monty with a stern look "You need to rest which means no arguments and lots of water, am I understood?"

Monty smiled sheepishly, but it was Jasper who replied with a "Yes mom" then moved to his friends' side.

Much to the amazement of Clarke, Miller moved with just as much haste to Monty's side. The two boys shared a silent conversation, Miller showing a concerned expression while Monty comforted him with weak smile.

Jasper understood what was happening and rolled his eyes. "I hate when you guys leave me out" he teased with a smile.

Miller and Monty scoffed at the boy before Miller said to Clarke "Thank you".

Clarke rubbed her neck sheepishly and gave a swift nod "Just make sure he rests" then she turns and walks away from scene, leaving the campers in a sea of frenzy.

"Did you see the new girl?"

"Yeah, what the hell was that she used?"

"I've never seen anything like that, she has to be Apollo's daughter!"

"Hell no! You should have seen her in capture the flag. She has to be Athena's kid!"

"Maybe she's Aphrodite's child? I mean, did you see her!"

"Oh shut up, she had to be…"

It went on like that the entire night. Every house seeming to want to claim Clarke for their own. Every house except for the house of Ares.

"What's so special about this girl? I mean she healed one kid and suddenly they worship the ground she walks on" Octavia spat out in disgust as she took a bite of her spaghetti.

"You're just upset because she kicked Bellamy's ass" a boy with greasy brown hair muttered in reply.

Octavia grabs a noodle and flings it at the boy's face "Shut it Murphy" she growled.

Murphy smirked and leaned towards her "You gonna make me?" he replies as a challenge.

"Come again?" Bellamy says as he take a seat next to Octavia.

John Murphy was everything that people thought the Ares house was supposed to be. He was arrogant and reckless, but unlike most of the other kids, his fighting skills were subpar at best. Apparently incredibly stupid could be added to the list because everyone knew that no one threatened Octavia. Not unless they wanted Bellamy to put them in a body cast.

Bellamy smirked as Murphy swallowed a lump in his throat. Before Murphy could reply, Bellamy tells him to shut up and eat his food which is what he ended up doing.

Another Ares child came and sat next to Murphy. She was the youngest of the house at the prime age of 13, so naturally she became a favorite of Bellamy's.

He gave the girl a gentle smile "Hey Charlotte, how did you fare today?"

Her eyes widen and she quickly shifted her attention to her food. She plays with the noodles silently until Octavia reaches across the table and grabbed her hand.

"It will get better. You're still new and if makes you feel better, Bellamy got his ass handed to him today".

Charlotte's frantic eyes shot up and looked at Bellamy. He gave her another smile as if to tell her that he was okay. Then he glares at Octavia "I wasn't the only one who was distracted. I mean who leaves their post for a butterfly?"

Octavia glared back at her brother "At least I wasn't beaten up by an unclaimed newbie!"

"It was the new girl?" Charlotte asked nervously.

Octavia smiles triumphantly at her brother knowing she just won their game of wits.

Bellamy sighs and turns to Charlotte. "Yes, so I'm telling all of you to be careful around her. There is something about her I don't trust and I don't need you guys getting mixed up with someone like that" he said, raising his voice enough so that he had the attention of his entire house.

"You make me sound like a virus" Clarke said from behind him.

When Bellamy looked at her, he sees her blue eyes still hold the same fire from their previous battle and her sword is still secured to her hip. He realizes that she is constantly alone and something about seeing her without anyone makes him feel uneasy.

"I call it like I see it princess" Bellamy says and narrows his eyes at her.

Clarke throws daggers at him which if he were a lesser man, he would have groveled at her feet. He wasn't a lesser man though. He was Bellamy Blake and Bellamy Blake never grovels.

"You don't know me, so I would appreciate it if you would stop acting like you do. Maybe next time, I'll let you bleed out" she spits at him.

Bellamy stands up and moves in front of Clarke. She didn't flinch away from him which was new. Most people cowered at his very presence, but for some unknown reason, this girl refused to back down.

 _"_ _Brave Princess"_

He leans into her, letting the familiar sensation of heat radiate between them. "Is that a challenge?"

Clarke clenches her tray, knowing that if it wasn't in her hands, she would have already punched the man. "I'm not you. I don't feel the need to fight senseless battles to feed my ego. I don't fight for the sake of chaos"

That brought a smirk to Bellamy's face. "What's wrong with a little chaos princess?" he said as if it was the most reasonable thing in the world.

Clarke rolls her eyes in disgust. She was well aware of the consequences of doing whatever you wanted. From the wild look in his eyes, Clarke knew that Bellamy didn't and that was enough to set her off. "You know nothing" she grunts, closing the distance as she lets her tray press against the hardness of his chest. "You wouldn't survive a day outside this camp. You may have everyone else fooled, but I see the real you. You're nothing but a scared child!"

"You don't anything about me" Bellamy snarls. He was gritting his teeth making his jaw tick in way that resembled a bomb ready to explode.

"Fine, let's keep it that way then" she barks then stomps around him with her tray and outside the mess hall. Her blonde curls and faint scent still linger in his mind long after she was gone.

Bellamy turns back to the Ares table and gives a wary look to Octavia. Her eyes are wide in concern as she tried to soothe her brother with a silent confirmations. He shakes his head and tries to give her his best smile, but it felt fake so he lets his lips fall into a flat line. "Make sure everyone is back in the cabin by curfew, I'm going to go sharpen the weapons" he says then leaves for his house.

Octavia watches her brother's figure until he disappeared then turned to the others in frustration. "I might kill her" she growls, balling her fists up at her sides.

"I don't think I've ever seen Bellamy like that" Charlotte mutters under a breath.

"I like her. It's nice to see the king being taken down a peg" Murphy scoffed and went back to his food, ignoring the glares of the entire table.

Octavia sits back and folds her arms across her chest. "I think the princess needs to be reminded of who we are" she said with a glance around the table.

The other campers of house Ares nodded in agreement. Each held their own version of a devilish smile and fire blazing eyes as Octavia explained her plan to them in a hushed whisper.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am a bum. An absolute bum.**

 **I've been so caught up that I've neglected to update, so I am very sorry and I acknowledge that I am a bum.**

 ***Anyways, I still don't own any Greek Myths or The 100. If I own The 100, people would smile more****

The walk to the Apollo cabin does little for Clarke's anger with the son of Ares. She couldn't believe that she allowed someone to get under her skin the way Bellamy had. He didn't know her, none of them did.

So why was he the only person that got to her?

"I hate him!" she seethed as she walked inside the cabin, still clutching the tray of food as if her life depended on it.

The inside was light, giving off an airy feeling. Clarke who was accustomed to the dark, felt the bright lights were harsh, but tolerable. Unlike the Hermes cabin, which was neatly cluttered, the Apollo cabin was pristine to a fault. There were medical books surrounding the walls and in several of the corners, were different types of musical instruments. Even if the cabin looked more like a school room, it gave off the warm sensation of a home.

"Clarke!" Jasper exclaimed as he went to go in for a hug.

Clarke quickly drew her hand up to stop him and motioned to the tray in her hand. She notices he smells of an alcoholic substance, but chose to

ignore it. "I assumed you guys hadn't eaten because I didn't see you in the mess hall" she said with a shrug and hands the tray over to an amazed Jasper. After a moment of silence, she asks in a small voice "How is Monty?"

Jasper smiles stupidly at her neutral expression because he knew that she was actually more concerned than she wanted to let on. "The bastard keeps beating me and Miller at Go Fish, so I take it he's getting better" he paused for a moment and watch her shift uncomfortably. "You wanna join us?"

Clarke opens her mouth to decline, but Monty stumbles through the door with a flushed smile and she goes silent.

His eyes widen when he sees Clarke and his smile grows to stretch across his cheeks. "Has my savior come to watch me kick your ass again?" he teases Jasper, but still looks at Clarke with his bright smile.

Miller walks in behind Monty and throws his arm around the boys' shoulders. "You may be cute, but I'm still going to win the next game" he says with a smile then turns to see Clarke. "Hey!" he says with the same smile. His face is just a flushed as Monty's and his eyes are glazed to look like he's in a constant dream like state.

Clarke's eyes widen "You guys are drunk"

Jasper chuckles at the accusation while Monty and Miller pout.

"You told me to stay hydrated" Monty reasons with a childish whine.

Clarke shakes her head in disbelief while the three boys beam at each other. She gives them a small smile and motions for them to follow her. "Let's go eat some food and get you some water".

"Yes mom" They say and follow behind her with large smiles.

It isn't hard to find Monty's room as all the rooms have names outside the doors. Monty, being the drunk monkey he is, stops every once in a while in front of a room and spew out facts to Clarke about the campers.

"This is Fox's room. She's really small, but it works for her because she's kind of sneaky. She always tries to take my favorite bow, but I like her though because she always sings the prettiest songs" Monty sings out in a drunken monologue.

When they finally reach his room, he shouts in excitement "You found my room!" then stumbles forward to open the door.

Jasper and Miller quickly follow while Clarke stays back to watch them. Despite herself, she smiles again causing the intoxicated children to exclaim "Mom's smile is so pretty!" as they rush over and drag her into the room.

Monty's room is just as neat as the rest of the house. The only mess being a large glass bottle of what Clarke assumes is alcohol and cards laid across the ground in a disorderly manner.

They all hurry to eat the food she smuggled. They each take turns offering her some of the spaghetti, but she refuses and mutters something about not being hungry. When the greedy boys get their fill, Monty and Miller fall over and lay still next to each other. Jasper leans against Clarke's shoulder.

"So mom…." Jasper slurs beside her.

Clarke bits down on her lip and forces her mouth into a thin line. "Why do you keep calling me mom?"

"Because you act like a mom" he reasons, letting the thought roll of his tongue with ease. Then his face darkens and he says "Or what a mom should be anyways"

His voice seem so small in that moment that Clarke is instantly filled with regret for snapping at him. She had always had a weakness for people and always felt like she needed to take care of them, to keep them safe. These guys were no exception.

She messes with Jasper's hair and looks around at the other boys "I thought we were supposed to be playing cards" she says finally to which they all respond with a smile.

Clarke can feel the boy's grin on her sleeve as he says "I have a question though"

Clarke thinks for a moment while raking her fingers through his hair in a soothing way. "I won't be able to give you an answer" is all she ends up saying.

The three boys turn to look at her, each shocked by the conviction in her statement. In a surprise turn of events, it's Miller, who has been silent during the entire exchange that asks the question she's been running away from since she was 12.

"What happened to you?"

Even in his drunken state, Jasper can feel Clarke's body tense. She balls her fists at her sides, trying to stop them from shaking in a desperate attempt to remain in control.

Before she can open her mouth, the house explodes in noise and the four jump in surprise.

Clarke thanks the gods for the interruption and goes to stand up, carefully shrugging the boy off her shoulder. She looks down at Jasper, who is looking back at her in dazed confusion. She offers him a hand and a gentle smile which he quickly accepts then she pulls him up. "I think it's time we go" she says in a stern voice.

Jasper simply nods and follows her as she goes to leave. She turns back to Monty and Miller, both now wearing identical goofy smiles. "Do you need help getting back to your house Miller?"

He goes to reply, but is interrupted by Monty with the shake of his head and a grab of the boys hand.

Miller beams at the Monty in a way that Clarke finds herself both elated and envious. She wishes that her life were that simple. Sadly, she realized a long time ago that this kind of life was something she could never have because happiness and love were foreign concepts for people like Clarke.

She gives them a quick nod and the same stern tone she had given Jasper just moments before. "You two need to drink some water and get to bed. No more moonshine tonight, understand?"

They give her a silent nod, still holding their boyish smiles and loopy eyes.

Clarke goes to turn away, but Monty stops her with a tight embrace. "Thank you" he whispers into her ear.

Clarke shakes her head and pulls away from him. With one last look, she says "Drink some water. I'll be back in the morning to check the wound" then pulls Jasper behind her as she makes her way out of the Apollo house.

Some of Apollo's children give her small smiles, a way of saying thanks she assumes. The others give her wide eyes with matching shocked expressions. Neither of the two groups says anything to her as she walks out the door, an affectingly drunk Jasper following in her stead.

They're only a few minutes into their walk when Jasper almost collapses in his wobbly state. Clarke rolls her eyes and holds the boy up, letting him lean on her shoulder as they continue walking.

"I can walk by myself" he mumbles.

Clarke bits her tongue in an attempt to hold her laugh, but a small chuckle still escapes her lips. "Considering you almost fell, I think not"

"Okay mom" he pauses for a moment causing Clarke to stop and look at him.

His eyes are bloodshot and his pale skin is a sickly shade of green. "Time to take a break?"

Before he can reply, he turns away from her and throws up his insides. Clarke steps towards him, carefully avoiding the puke and caresses his hair away from his face. They sit in silence as she calms him and after he's emptied his entire stomach, he collapses into her.

"You get it out of your system?" she asks, still smoothing out his hair.

His only response is soft snoring and heavy breaths against her chest.

She should be annoyed, but as she looks down at Jasper, no such emotion comes. He looks small in the moonlight and she remembers that he is still a child. She doesn't dwell on the overwhelming feeling for too long, but instead goes to pick up the sleeping boy.

 _"_ _It wouldn't hurt to stay a while"_ she thinks as she pulls Jasper onto her back and makes her way to her new home with a little less weight in her heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**So to make up for Valentines day, I'm going to post this really long chapter. So I hope this hold you beauties until the next update!**

 ****I still don't own The 100 or any Greek Myths****

Bellamy is in the middle of sharpening the last arrow head when he sees Clarke and he can't help but smile.

To be fair, she's in the midst of carrying a sleeping boy almost twice her height in a piggy back position.

It takes all he has not to burst out laughing.

Without thinking, he drops the arrow and sprints over to Clarke. He was expecting her to be flushed, maybe some heavy breathing, but she seemed fine. The only thing he noticed was the heat behind her glare as she looked at him.

Before he could speak, she said "I thought I made it clear you should stay away from me"

His lips form into a smirk at the bite in her tone. "I don't take orders princess"

Clarke rolls her eyes and tries to stomp around him, but Bellamy blocks her path.

She sighs and continues to glare at him "Is there something you want?"

Bellamy rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. All he seems to know is that he doesn't want to leave this girl alone and that frustrates him. "I was coming over to see if I could help" he replies and throws a nod towards the boy slumped over her shoulders.

Her eyes widen in surprise then quickly shift back into outrage which surprises Bellamy. "I have it handled" Clarke grunts, then again tries to move past him.

He shifts in front of Clarke, stopping her from going any further. "What's your problem?" He says, narrowing his eyes at her.

She takes a step towards him and for moment, he's at a loss. His guard is completely up by the time she closes the distance and is up in his face. "YOU are my problem. You know, I've known people like you my whole life. You think the world revolves around you and that everyone else is supposes to bow at your feet. I won't do it. I'm not a fucking damsel and I don't need your help".

They stare at each other, letting the electricity flow, waiting patiently for it to settle into a low sizzle. However, the heated gazes never let up, It's as if this battle is the only thing that matters and in this moment, it does.

It is Bellamy who breaks the silence, spitting venom with his words as if they couldn't leave his tongue fast enough. "Making assumptions again princess, you know nothing about me" He spits, taunting her with a glare and devilish smirk.

"I'm not a princess!" she shouts causing Jasper to stir on her shoulders which reminds Bellamy they aren't alone.

She realizes it too and sighs once again, like his presence is what exhausts her. "I need to get him to bed so if you'll please get out of my way..."

Much to her amazement, Bellamy moves without another word.

She gives him a quick nod, too tired to glare at him and begins the walk back to the Hermes cabin.

When Clarke reaches the house, she carefully lays Jasper on what she assumes is his bed and covers him with a blanket. She refuses to hover over the boy and instead shuffles her way over to her own bed. She then ,unstraps the weapon from her hip and curls next to it as she throws herself onto the heavenly pillow.

The day seems to overwhelm her as she falls asleep. Her last thoughts are of sad golden eyes and curly brown hair.

** **A Week Later****

It's not like Bellamy tried to bump into Clarke. In fact, he wanted to avoid her at all costs after what happened between them on her first day.

Apparently though, the fates had a different plan because everywhere he went, she seemed to be there.

When he went to the Hephaestus house to get Raven to make him a new shield, she was there, showing the campers how to make a bomb from things found in the woods.

When he went to find Finn in the Dionysus house in order to get some wine, she was there, surrounded by the houses occupants, out drinking all of them despite her small stature.

When he went to Athena's house to hang with Miller and Wells, she was there, giving them advice about an argument that had arose in the home earlier that day. He found out later that this had become a regular thing for the Athena house.

He couldn't even go to his own house without finding her there, teaching his siblings some attacking positions he had never seen before.

It's been a week since Clarke walked through the camp gates. Since then, she still hasn't been claimed by her Godly parent. For some unknown reason, the thought made him restless and it made him dislike her all the more.

 _"_ _Princess can do everything"_ Bellamy thinks bitterly as he watches Clarke spar with his sister.

He notices that she's gentle with Charlotte, but in a way that doesn't make the youngling think Clarke's taking it easy on her.

"Why the long face brother?" Octavia says with a slap to his back. She follows his line of vison as Charlotte swings her saber at Clarke with a grunt.

Octavia's eyes widen "Why is Charlotte with _her_?" The words come out in a disgusted manner unlike Octavia.

Bellamy shrugs, still watching the two girl spar. Clarke puts her sword to her side and gives Charlotte a gentle smile, muttering something to her that causes Charlotte to return the smile sheepishly.

He feels a twinge of jealous as he watches the exchange because usually he is the only one that can make Charlotte smile so easily.

Bellamy takes a step forward "I'm going to go check on her" he says then walks towards the girls, never letting his eyes wander away from their figures.

He spots a Dionysus cooler and steals two bottles of water before continuing on his path. When he stops in front of them, Charlotte is laughing while Clarke smiles.

Her smile is small yet it overwhelms her features, making her look like the young woman she ought to be. The lightness in her eyes dance in a way that makes him wish that he could one day be on the receiving end of one.

Bellamy clears his throat causing the women to look at him with shocked demeanors.

Charlotte's face quickly shifts back into a smile as she rushes over to him. "Did you see me Bell!" she exclaims with bright brown eyes. Her braid is coming undone and she looks wild, but he can tell that she's happy.

He smiles back at her and offers her one of the waters "You did well. It looked like you had princess on the ropes for a minute"

Clarke eyes widen in surprise, but with a glance at Charlotte, she decides against arguing with him. "She is a great student" is her only reply.

He chuckles and hands her the other water. When she raises in eyebrow with a silent question, he shrugs. "Don't be so surprised princess. I can play nice"

Clarke, again looks over to Charlotte then forces a smile. She takes the water from him, ignoring the tingling sensation as their hands brush. "Oh, I've heard about how nice you are" Then she looks back to him with amusement in her eyes. "From all of the females at camp and some of the males too".

 _"_ _The teasing expression suits her"_ Bellamy gulps, but covers his discomfort with a smirk "So you talk about me then?"

She rolls her eyes, but he doesn't sense any irritation which he takes as a good sign. "You wish" she replies with a dismissive wave.

 _"_ _I do though"_ he thinks then shakes his head at the thought. He clears his throat once again and looks to Charlotte. "It's almost time for supper. Go get cleaned up and report to the dining hall"

Charlotte looks to Clarke who is playing with her sword and staring at Bellamy with confusion. "Can we practice again tomorrow?" she asks nervously knocking Clarke from her daze.

Clarke turns away from Bellamy and gives Charlotte a gentle smile. This one is more natural than the last and it makes her look like she is a mother talking to her child. "I'll be here".

Charlotte's face breaks out into another smile as she runs over to Clarke and throws her arms around the woman. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she exclaims then pulls away.

Clarke gives her another smile as her face turns a light pink. "You don't need to thank me. Now go get cleaned up and I'll see you later" she says in stern, but calming tone.

 _"_ _I can see why the Hermes cabin calls her mom"_ Bellamy thinks with slight admiration.

Charlotte smiles one last time then dashes past the two with a wave and a loud goodbye, leaving Bellamy alone with the unclaimed woman.

After a moment of silence, he says in a quiet voice "Thank you"

Clarke turns back to him with the same suspicious expression that she had when he offered her the water. "For what?"

Bellamy tenses at her words. He not used to thanking people so it surprised him that he felt the need to do this with her. "Charlotte doesn't get close to people or smile as often as I would like. I get worried because she's still a kid and...anyways thanks"

Clarke shrugs nonchalantly "I didn't do anything special. Charlotte wanted to learn so I taught her".

Bellamy rolls his eyes and sighs "Just take the damn gratitude princess"

Clarke tenses as she looks over at him. Her eyes looks almost sad, but she quickly erases that with the hardness he's become familiar with. "Don't call me that" she says finally and strikes the air with her blade.

He watches her as she practices. He's seen her fight before, but it still shocks him how her moves are graceful yet sharp and precise. Her actions seem natural like fighting was a common language for her, like it was something she was meant to do. Yet her face always looked conflicted as if the thought of hurting someone would hurt her more than it would them. It amazed Bellamy that Clarke could even make fighting look beautiful.

"You want a partner?" He says before his brain could catch up to his mouth.

She turns to give him a confused look, like she's shocked to see him still there.

"I practice better alone" she grunts and strike the air once again.

Bellamy chuckles and walks over to grab a sword. When he turns back to her, Clarke is watching him, trying to decipher the man like he is the mystery of the world.

"No one is better alone" he says then realizes how awkward that sounds and decides to quickly add "And I want a rematch, so draw your sword"

Clarke shakes her head in disbelief. "You can't be serious"

Bellamy cocks his head to the side and smirks while crouching into an attacking position "Are you scared princess?" he taunts her, drawing out the syllables in her nickname.

She glares at him and thin line replaces the smile that once graced her lips. "I'm not falling for it. I don't fight unless I have a reason to" she replies bluntly.

It's her indifference that sets him off because something in him lives for her reactions.

He stands up straight and barks "Bullshit, I've seen you fight all of Athena's kids and my siblings. Why am I any different?"

"I was teaching them. You wouldn't want my help and I don't fight senseless battles" she tells him with a little fire of her own.

"So you're a coward" he reasons with venom in his words.

"I'm not. You're just too stupid to see that not every argument needs to end with weapons!" she growls back as she clenches her hand around the hilt of her sword tighter.

" What has you so afraid princess? Are you depressed because not even your parent wants you?" He bellows in a reply with a hardened glare.

Bellamy knew once the words escaped him that he would regret them.

It was a known fact around camp that anyone who wasn't claimed within the first few days was to be looked down upon. Clarke may have been well liked, but it didn't change the fact that everywhere she went, people would smile with pity in their eyes.

He analyzed her features, trying to get a glimpse of any reaction. If it were him, Clarke would've been lying on the ground by now. Clarke wasn't Bellamy though and it made him feel ashamed that she had no reaction.

Then he noticed the fire behind her eyes as her grip tightened around her sword once again. When she spoke, her voice was filled with an expected outrage, but an unexpected sadness.

"I've never had parents so I don't care about being claimed. What I don't want is the pity I see every time someone asks who my parent is and I have to tell them I don't have one. I'm sick of people like you assuming that they know me, like I'm some fucking sad child that needs protecting. I've made it this far on my own so don't expect me to get upset over something as stupid as not knowing who my father is!"

Bellamy's eyes widened in surprise at her words, but before he could respond, she stomped past him.

Octavia had retained her distance, but had watched the entire exchange. She glared at the disappearing figure of Clarke then turned her attention back to her brother.

He was standing there, glancing down at his sword with a distraught expression.

It was something that Octavia rarely saw and it hurt her that this nobody, an unclaimed new girl with a mysterious past could just walk into the camp and think she could hurt her brother.

 _"_ _I'm going to break her"_ Octavia thought with one last look at Bellamy before circling back to her cabin with a dark plot in her mind.

 ***So I wanted to thank all the kind people reading this story. All the responses have been so nice and I hope you enjoy what have planned for the future. Continue to be awesome 3*****


	9. Chapter 9

****I don't own The 100 or any Greek myths because if I did, things wouldn't be so awful all the time**  
**

By the time Clarke had made it back to the Hermes cabin, her bunker mates had already started to get ready for dinner. They were going to wait for her, but needing the time alone, she told them to go ahead.

Jasper sensed her frustration, but after some coaxing, he decided it was better to leave.

 _"_ _I'll be in the mess hall if you need to talk"_ he said before walking out of the cabin with the other Hermes children.

Clarke sighed and decided what she was in desperate need of, was a shower. She made haste to strip away her clothes, even allowing her sword to deviate away from her body.

The water soothed her muscles, allowing almost all the tension she had built up to fade into a numbing feeling. She stood there, letting herself not think about anything, but the warmth of each droplet. It was refreshing, but it only lasted for a few moments.

With a loud sigh, her thoughts drifted back to a particular son of Ares.

From the moment she had walked into the camp a week ago, she was drawn to Bellamy. It upset her that she had no control over this attraction and that he seemed to revel in it.

At first, she assumed it was because he was physically appealing.

Between the soft curls that spilled from his head, the freckles that danced along the bridge of his nose, and the smirk that always seemed well matched with the calm fire of his golden flecked eyes, Clarke was well aware of the physical beauty that accompanied Bellamy Blake.

She thought once they had met, she would be able to dismiss him like she had with all other distractions in her life.

Her suspicions were confirmed when his condescending demeanor brushed her off as nothing more than a princess and she instantly wanted to strike the man down like the enemies that dared to challenge her before.

Clarke thought it would be easy to bring him to his knees and make him beg for mercy at the tip of her blade. When he came alone, just as she expected, she was over the moon that she could show up this smug prick. Then his face twisted in despair and he began taking off his armor.

 _"_ _It isn't a fair fight if you don't have armor"_

At first she thought he was trying to manipulate her by playing the good guy role. He struck her at the type to do whatever it took to win. Then she thought he was mocking her because again, he seemed like the type. Yet, something in her still worried about him.

The arrogant son of Ares mistook her concern for fear and began to taunt her. So she brushed off the emotion and deflected his blade with ease.

They fought until he was nothing more than open wounds bleeding out on the ground.

A logical person would have known they had lost and stopped fighting, but it seemed Bellamy was nowhere near logical. Every time she thought he was down, the man would stand up with fire in his eyes and a painful smirk.

She remembers the anger she felt when he told her that he would rather die than give up fighting. It was a valiant effort and she appreciated his integrity, but he was being irrational.

She was going to give him what he wanted, but then he fell and something inside her fell alongside him. The bloodied man collapsed with a thud against the harsh ground causing Clarke to flinch.

In that moment, the world stopped for Clarke.

Without hesitation, she rushed to his side and took out a mud suture she had received from a Louisiana voodoo doctor. She had told Clarke the mud would heal any wound as long as it was applied with pure thoughts.

So Clarke focused on Bellamy's breathing. His breathes were slow and uneven, but progressed into a steady rhythm at she spread the mud across his chest. She ignored the rough lines of his muscles and tanned skin underneath her fingers. She ignored the brown curls which she had previously believed were black and the freckles that brushed along his skin. She ignored how his face had a youthful expression and how that did weird things to her heart.

 _"_ _What the hell did you do?"_

His voice was low and gruff. It was the best thing Clarke had heard in a long time and she couldn't understand why.

In an attempt to retain her indifferent persona, she growled at him to open his eyes which he did with a chuckle.

They were a vibrant brown with gold flecks that begged to shine in the otherwise dull irises. They watched her with caution and amazement that made her heart thrash against her rib cage.

After leaving him, she tried to dismiss the exchange and the feelings entwined with it. She forgot about the battle after he compared her to a virus and once again, everything in her world was right. Her dislike for him increased when he cornered her while she was carrying a drunk Jasper back to the Hermes cabin.

In retrospect, she knew he was trying to help her so she shouldn't have been so upset. However, his concern pissed her off because it made it harder for her to ignore him. So she pushed him away.

The following week, she did everything she could to avoid him. She actually tried to avoid everyone, but after her first day, the entire camp had taken a liking to her. Soon, Clarke was being pulled in every direction by different houses, all wanting to know more about the new girl who had survived 5 years on her own.

She did her best to avoid their questions, always distracting them with something she knew would interest the entire house. The camp soon began to rely on her, taking a note from the Hermes cabin and started calling her "Mom".

The only problem was that no matter where she went, Bellamy was there. He never stayed for long and always avoided eye contact with her. She attempted to do the same, but her eyes always wandered to him and every night she dreamt of hard tanned lines and golden eyes.

It didn't help that the Aphrodite girls always talked about him.

 _"_ _Oh, he's great in bed"_ They told her after one of their sisters came back from one their "dates" with him.

 _"_ _It's too bad he doesn't do relationships, but I guess we should be glad"_

 _"_ _He's far too damaged for my taste anyway"_

She asked them what they meant, but all they told her was something had happened before he had came to camp that had left him scarred.

Night after night, Clarke would lay in bed and think of Bellamy. Then the days would come and she would go back to only casual glances.

So when he confronted her, Clarke had nothing to say because she was so far too surprised to react.

She wanted him to forget her just as she was trying to forget him. She wanted to get rid of the overwhelming draw she had to Bellamy because she knew her feelings made her weak. So when he hurt her while making an assumption about her life in an attempt to make her reveal some admission about her past, she again pushed him away.

 _"_ _Love is weakness, always remember that"_

This is what her mother had instilled in her from the moment she was born. It wasn't until her death that Clarke knew these words were true because it was her mother's love for her father that ended the woman's life.

It was one of the many reasons she didn't care who her father was. She would always hate him for leaving her mother all those years ago, even if her mother never treated Clarke like her daughter.

She flinched at the thought. The pain had faded years ago, but the scars never seemed to leave her body. They were silent reminders that she would always be a monster.

Clarke sighed and turned the water off. She quickly dressed, not bothering to take in appearance as she grabbed her sword and headed out of the cabin.

She was so distracted by her own thoughts, she hadn't heard the movement behind her.

A blunt object hit the back of her head in one quick motion. Before she fell into unconsciousness, she saw identical smiles and breastplates with dogs on them.

 ****So I know I've been lacking with the updates so I'm going to try to post some more before the week is over. You guys have been so wonderful with the feedback and I'm glad that you love the story! I do want to address something though.**

 **Just because I have written character a certain way doesn't mean that they will stay that way. Please just trust me when I say that you will be shocked by how some of these characters turn out. Also, please don't hate me if I turn one of your favorite characters into the bad guy.**

 **Again, thanks for the support guys and please continue to stay awesome!**

 **XOXO**

 **foxcharin**


	10. Chapter 10

****I don't own The 100 or any Greek Myths. I did then something that happened in The 100 wouldn't have happened****

Bellamy's irritation increased when he strode into the dining hall to witness an empty table.

"Where the hell is everyone!?" he barked at Murphy and Charlotte, the only present Ares children.

Murphy responds with a low chuckle while Charlotte's wears a shocked expression. Before Bellamy can ask what Murphy thinks is so fucking funny, a frantic Jasper sprints up beside him.

"Have you seen Clarke?" His eyes are wide in concern and his face his flushed.

Bellamy bites the inside of his cheek before growling at him "Why would I know where that princess is?"

Jasper shakes his head in frustration. "I'm worried about her and since you were apparently the reason she was so upset when I last saw her, I assumed you might know where she is".

Bellamy's face falls and his irritation dissipates for a moment. He should be happy that he managed to hurt her. He hated her.

 _So why did the news make him feel so bad?_

He turns and stares at his food then mumbles "I don't know where she is".

Jasper goes to respond, but is silenced by Murphy's laughter.

Jasper's expression turns grim while Bellamy shoots daggers at him.

"What do you know Murphy?" he spits at the amused boy.

Murphy smiles at the two and begins to play with his food. "My guess is she's outside the camp by now. Near our special place" he says with a dark chuckle.

Bellamy shoots up from his seat and grabs Murphy by his shirt. "Why the fuck wouldn't you tell me they were going to the waterfall!"

The boy gives Bellamy another smile, this one is more animalistic than the last. "Octavia said it was time to teach that bitch a lesson. Who am I to get in the way of a siblings affection?"

Before Bellamy could give the boy a proper thrashing, Jasper spoke up. "So you know where she is?" the frantic tone coming back as he spoke.

Bellamy gave Murphy one last glare then shoved him away. "You and I will talk about this later" he barked in a dark promise. Then he turned to Jasper with a sigh. "There is a waterfall outside of camp that we go to initiate our newer siblings. It's surrounded by water nymphs, so we rarely go there anymore".

Jasper paled at the news. Everyone knew that where there water nymphs, there were bound to be a few giants and that their favorite snack was demigod.

Bellamy places a hand on Jasper's shoulder. "I'll go get her okay. So don't worry".

Even though Bellamy was an ass most of the time, Jasper knew that he could always count on the man. It was the reason he drunkly called him "Dad" on occasion.

He silently nodded then said "I'm going too"

Charlotte stood up and exclaimed "Me too!"

Bellamy looked between the two. They were both fierce in their conviction so instead of arguing, he gave out a frustrated sigh and moved away from the table. When he didn't hear footsteps, he looked back at them. "Are you coming or not?"

As they were leaving, the trio was met by Miller, Monty, Raven, Finn, Lexa, and Wells. Bellamy rolled his eyes at the group. Jasper quickly explained the situation causing the entire flock to glare at Bellamy.

Raven stepped forward and jabbed a finger at his chest. "If something happens to her because of your reckless sister, I'm going to murder you".

Bellamy raised an eyebrow curiously at her. He and Raven had known each other for a while and he had never seen her get close to someone so quickly.

Lexa spoke up from the group in a harsh tone, her sharp glare threatening him "I'll help".

Bellamy glared at the women, but rubbed the bridge of his nose instead of replying. "We need to get going".

He turned around and marched out of the mess hall with the princess's army behind him.

 _"_ _Fucking princess, I hope we aren't too late"_

"Why are we doing this again?" Monroe grumbled as she readjusted her breastplate for the fifth time since they had left camp.

Octavia glared down at a now bound and gagged Clarke. "She hurt Bell and refuse to let her get away with that" She shifted her glare to Monroe "Stop fidgeting and wake her up!"

Clarke awoke to cold water being thrown in her face and the children of Ares staring at her.

Her hands were tied behind her back and her mouth gagged. Her head split in two as a headache arose.

 _"_ _Fucking..."_

Octavia crouched down to Clarke, a dark smile tugging at her lips as she sneered at the woman. "How does it feel to be taken down a peg princess?"

She took a piece of Clarke's hair and began twisting around her finger. "You see, my brother may think you are something special. He's always been a sucker for a pretty face and sad back stories". Octavia grabbed a fist full of Clarke's golden locks and pulled her up so they were face to face. "He doesn't see that you're just a stuck up bitch with no parents".

Clarke refused to give into the girls taunting and looked back at Octavia with an expressionless gaze. Instead, Clarke tugs at her wrists. The bounds weren't as tight as she believed so it was easy enough for her break free. She knew though that if she were to move, Octavia seemed the type to slit her throat without hesitation. Since Clarke was at a disadvantage, she needed to play this smart.

Octavia's eyes turned into slits and she threw Clarke back to the ground. She moved so that she was towering over the woman "What happened to all that bite princess?" Octavia hissed with a swift kick to Clarke's stomach.

The blow knocked the air out of Clarke's lungs, but she refused to acknowledge the pain.

Octavia continued with the beating until Clarke was nothing but blood and mud. The woman never made a sound, taking the thrashing quietly as her eyes never left her attacker. With each blow, Clarke unbound her wrists a little more.

"Octavia, stop!" a small brown haired boy exclaimed, his grip tightening around her as she tried to leap back to Clarke.

Octavia tore her arm away and growled at the boy. "Do not do that again" She looked around at her siblings. Each had a similar expression of wide eyes and disgust.

"I'm done" The boy tells her, his disgust more evident in his words.

Octavia balls her fists at her sides. "What the hell are you talking about Sterling?"

Sterling begins to walk around her, but Octavia blocks his path. "What are you doing?"

He glares at the girl. "This has gone on long enough. That woman over there has been nice to us, ALL OF US!" he exclaims loud enough that his siblings shutter. "I thought it would be okay to scare her because of Bellamy, but you've taken it too far!"

Octavia steps up to him, sneering at the boy. "Bellamy is our blood and this is what we do for our blood. Or have you forgotten that?"

Sterling's expression changed to that of shock "Of course I haven't, but…."

"But what?" Octavia taunts, taking another step towards her brother. "You want to choose some nobody over your own blood?"

His eyes narrow at her "I will always choose our family, but this isn't about anyone but you Octavia. Clarke has done nothing wrong" He manages to go around her this time then rushes over to Clarke.

He takes the gag out of her mouth with a sad smile. "I'm sorry".

Before he can finishing untying her, Sterling is knocked to the ground and Octavia is standing over him.

"What the hell did you do?" Monroe shouts as she runs over to Sterling.

The girl doesn't reply instead choosing to walk over to Clarke who was struggling to help Sterling despite still being tied up.

Octavia grabs for Clarke's arm, violently pulling her up to her face. "This is on you princess" she growls.

Before Clarke can reply, the ground begins to shake and the wind becomes harsh. The once quiet forest erupts into chaos as a loud bellow rings throughout.

Monroe with the help of another Ares child, pulled Sterling to his feet. Fear is spread across the features of all the Ares children.

"We need to go Octavia" Monroe whispers frantically with eyes wide.

For the first time since Clarke had met Octavia, the woman actually looks afraid.

The shaking of the ground nearly knocks everyone off their feet as another roar rings out in the forest.

Clarke pulls at her wrists one last time, breaking the restraints in one easy motion. Octavia is too busy glancing around the woods to notice, so Clarke takes her shot and knocks the girl to the ground.

Once she's sure that Octavia is unconscious, she gathers the girl onto her back and looks to the children of Ares.

Clarke glances at Monroe, who is still shouldering Sterling. "We have about 10 minutes until the giants close in. Are you able to carry him?"

Even in her bloodied state, Clarke holds an unbreakable steel gaze. It gives an authority that Monroe doesn't question.

"Dax and I have him" She replies with a nod to her brother who is also holding onto Sterling.

Clarke looks around and listens to air. It is thick with the smell of the earth and blood which means the giant is moving fast. "Let's go"

While Clarke may have been knocked out for the duration of the journey, she was raised to be a tracker, so it doesn't take long to find the trail back to the camp. Her own blood was threatening to blur her vison with every step she took and as if that wasn't frustrating enough, Octavia wouldn't stay still on her back.

She looked behind at the Ares children. They were all at her heels except for Monroe, Dax, and Sterling, who had fallen far behind the rest of them.

Another earthquake rumbled throughout the forest. The giant was too close to outrun by this point.

Clarke glanced around the woods when she came across what she was looking for. At the edge of the forest was a burrow that looked as if it extended into the ground.

Without hesitation, Clarke ran over to it.

Looking down, it looked deep enough that the Giant couldn't reach inside and wide enough that it could fit all of them. She looked back to the group and shrugged Octavia off her back.

As she handed her off to another Ares sibling, she said "You guys get into the burrow. The giant won't be able to reach in and you should be safe".

One by one, they hurried inside the burrow. Monroe, being the last one to go down, looked up at Clarke. "Come on down, we'll catch you!" She shouts up.

The blonde sighed and shouted back down. "Everyone keep quiet and wait for me to come and get you".

With that she marched in the direction of the giant, not bothering to listen to the pleas of the Ares children.

 ***So what did you think of Octavia's revenge plot? I honestly had a lot of trouble writing it, so any kind of feedback helps!**

 **I also have to know, what do you guys think of Clarke? What do think about Bellamy? Are you guys enjoying how their characters are turning out so far? I honestly want to know, so go ahead and drop me a comment to let me know.**

 **Stay awesome guys!**

 **foxcharin**


	11. Chapter 11

****I don't own The 100 or any Greek myths. If I did then none of that bs that happened on Thursdays nights episode would've happened.**

"How long until we get there?" Wells asked much to the annoyance of Bellamy who had already answered that question ten times since they left the camp.

"The next person that asks me that will be stabbed" Bellamy barks.

"Hold up!" Lexa says and stop walking. The group turns to look at her with mixed expressions ranging from annoyance to confusion.

They stand there in silence, listening to the sounds of the wood. The ground shakes, but not enough for them to notice and all that is heard is the birds chirping off in the distance.

Bellamy goes to speak up, but is silenced by a scream.

 _"CLARKE! CLARKE!"_

Then he's running, not bothering to see if the others are following. The screams get louder causing him to quicken his pace. Adrenaline is the only thing keeping him going at this point. That and his fear.

The voice leads him to burrow only a mile away from where he once was.

 _"CLARKE COME BACK!"_

Bellamy peers down into the hole to find his siblings wide eyed and red faced. "Monroe!" He exclaims, letting his relief overtake him before he realizes he's supposed to be pissed.

"Bellamy? What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Coming to save you dipshits" Raven shouts as she hobbles over to Bellamy's side.

The others have caught up by now, repeating his action of looking down into hole.

"Is anyone hurt?" Bellamy yells after rolling his eyes at Raven.

"Everyone is fine down here. We're going to need some help getting back up there though" Monroe bit down on her lip. If she were to tell Bellamy that two people were unconscious, then he wouldn't do what she needed him to do. "Bellamy, you have to go after Clarke. She's the one that saved us".

"She isn't down there with you!" Lexa barked into the hole.

"No, she stuck us down here after a giant came after us. She was badly injured when she left and we begged her to come down, but she didn't listen." Monroe, who was usually the calm one in the Ares house was borderline frantic by the end of her explanation. "You have to save her Bell".

Bellamy looked at the rest of the group then shouted back to Monroe. "I'll find her okay, just stay there until we get back". The he turned back to the eight people who were all looking at him with expectation. "Here's the plan, we're going to get the princess then we'll come back for my siblings. No one dies and no one gets left behind. Am I understood?"

Their eyes light up as they all mutter in agreement.

Bellamy nods in acknowledgement then says "Alright! Then let's get going! Finn and Lexa, lead the way!"

As they start on their journey, Bellamy can't help himself from thinking of the worst.

 _"_ _Fucking brave princess is going to be the death of us"_

 ****Meanwhile****

Clarke can feel the giants' presence getting closer.

 _"_ _Two minutes"_ She realizes as she takes a sniff of the air.

The mixture of blood and earth has become thicker. She knows that some of this scent comes from her own skin, but she can't bother to care about it. Her bones ache for some of her medicine back in the Hermes cabin, but the pain is manageable so she keeps going.

The ground quakes beneath her feet, almost knocking her to the ground.

"BY THE GODS, A DEMIGOD STUMBLING AROUND MY WOODS! TELL ME LITTLE GIRL, ARE YOU ALONE?" The creature bellows down to the woman below.

His head peaks above the trees, blocking the sun and casting a shadow over her. Leaves and dirt cover his body with the exception of the blood staining his hands and mouth. The blood is still glistening red meaning it's fresh.

"ANWSER ME GIRL! ARE YOU ALONE?" His frustration ringing throughout the woods, moving the grass as easily as the wind would.

Clarke looks up, carefully assessing her opponent for weakness. She notices he favors his right side and that while he may be tall, he's slender. His eyes are as dark as the night sky, threatening to hypnotize her if he were to look into them for too long. In her condition, it will be a challenge to fight him just on strength alone. She needs to think logically about her next move.

"I am alone" She answers, letting her voice raise an octave to show she's afraid.

This pleases the giant as he lets out a grand laugh. "WHAT A FOOLISH GIRL YOU ARE! WHAT IS YOUR NAME FOOLISH GIRL?"

Clarke rests her hand on her hip in an attempt to make her look like the stupid girl he thinks she is. She bats her eyes, looking up at him through her lashes as her head tilts to the side. "My name is Clarke". She bits down on her lip, letting her hand tremble for his benefit.

The giant crouches down to meet her eyes. He reaches out for her, but she shies away from his touch. When he tries again, she repeats the motion.

"COME HERE GIRL!" He growls in frustration as he tries to grab her.

Clarke ducks away from him. "How do I know you will not hurt me?" she challenges with doe eyes. "Promise you will not hurt me".

"WHY WOULD I HURT YOU?" His eyes grow darker and she knows for sure then that he could hypnotize her if she allowed it.

 _"_ _Another advantage"_ she calculates.

"YOU ARE INJURED AND I WISH TO HELP YOU. SO PLEASE WON'T YOU COME WITH ME FOOLISH GIRL". His voice sounds soothing, sending her coaxing messages through his dark eyes.

Clarke steps toward him, moving her hand toward her sword in a way that he wouldn't notice. She is almost in front of him when she hears someone calling her name.

"CLARKE! CLARKE!" She knows his voice before she sees his infuriating curls.

Bellamy looks between her and the giant. There is relief in his darkly lit eyes when she finally meets them. The moment is broken by the giants scream.

"YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE ALONE GIRL!"

She turns back in time to barely miss his hand as it ducks to catch her.

"What the hell are you doing here Bellamy?!" She barks at the man as she draws her sword away from her sheath.

Bellamy moves beside her and growls "How about a thank you princess!"

She doesn't get to reply as the giant strikes again, this time clipping her shoulder. Clarke winces at the pain, but shakes it off. She slashes at the giant, cutting deep into his right side. The creatures howls in displeasure.

"STUPID GIRL!" He roars then swings his arm at her. Bellamy blocks the blow before it can touch her, grazing the beast with the tip of his sword.

"Watch out!" Clarke screams as the giants other hand swoops down beneath his feet.

The ground is colder than he thought and everything is blurry. It takes him a moment to feel the pain, but once he does, it sends tingles up his spine.

Bellamy hears the creature groan and he knows Clarke must have hit him again.

 _"_ _Let her be okay"_ He prays to the Gods.

She's beside Bellamy in the next moment, her breath hot against his skin. "You have to go"

"And leave you to have all the fun? Not a chance". He replies with a chuckle then winces.

He can feel her frown before he sees it. "Please Bellamy, you're hurt and I can't protect you in my condition"

Bellamy goes to sit up, ignoring the ringing in his ears. "You're worse off than I am and I don't need to be protected princess" he grunts and stands up.

Clarke opens her mouth to argue, but Bellamy silences her with piercing look. "I am not leaving without you Clarke".

Again she is cut off by the giant who moves toward the two. "YOU TWO WILL MAKE AN EXCELLENT MEAL!" He stomps his foot on the ground, making it quake beneath their feet.

The world is fuzzy and all Clarke can feel are icy hands grabbing at her skin.

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO LIE TO ME GIRL!" His breath hits her face, knocking her hair back with the gust of wind. Then the hand grips around her lower half tightly, causing her to scream in agony.

She feels the monster bend down once again. "THE BOY IS NOT AS STRONG AS YOU, BUT HE WILL HAVE TO DO"

This knocks Clarke out of her daze. "Don't touch him!" she growls at the giant right as his hand hovers above an unconscious Bellamy.

The giants squeezes his hand around her causing her to howl. The pain is too great for her. Clarke feels the life leaving her body, the unconsciousness beckoning to her as her eyes shut in defiance.

 ******IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT****

 **So, I had planned to post this chapter and chapter 12 on April 1st, but as you guys know, something dramatic happened on Thursday's episode and I became very distraught. That mixed in with my daily activities left me April fooling myself into thinking I would have enough time to post these chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the next chapter because you finally get to meet Clarke's God parent!**

 **!SPOILER ALERT!: This chapter is in honor of Lincoln of Trikru**


	12. Chapter 12

**_**I DON'T OWN THE 100 OR ANY GREEK MYTHS! NONE AT ALL, SO I HOPE YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT I DID BECAUSE I WOULD HATE TO BREAK YOUR HEARTS!***_**

 _"_ _Clarke, my sweet girl, what has happened to you?"_

The voice is well known, but she doesn't know why. Its owner is near she knows, but Clarke can't bother to look up at his face.

All she knows is that the ground is warm beneath her feet and there are cold flames stemming from the voice's direction.

 _"_ _You must continue the fight Clarke. It is the only way to save us"_

"I don't want to fight anymore" She hears herself say in a defeated tone. "I'm so tired"

 _"_ _I know my sweet, but you must. Open your eyes Clarke"._

"I'm too afraid" she cries out. There are tears streaming down her face as all she wants to do is sleep.

A hand is placed on her face, it is cold yet calming as it feels so familiar. The hand lifts her chin so she is faced with a glorious being.

His skin glows, but the essence himself is cloaked in darkness, wearing it as if it were armor. Raven locks fall from his head, curling around his pale skin and down past his shoulders. It is his eyes that strike her though.

They are her eyes, clouded with life and death, the bluest of any blue.

"Who are you?" she whimpers in a frail tone.

The God smiles _"Most know me as the Lord of the dead and the God of Wealth, but you my sweet girl, know me as something else"._

"Hades" Clarke whispers, cursing into the air. "You are my father" she states rather than asks as she already knows.

The God nods, his smile widening at her acknowledgement. _"It has been too long Clarke. You have grown to be so beautiful"_

Anger consumes her in that moment as she steps away from him "No! You don't get to do this! You left me to rot for years and now suddenly you want to show up? What changed?" she spits, hoping her venom is enough to burn him.

The God's smile turns sad at her words. _"I have always been with you my daughter, but you must understand that this is dangerous. As a daughter of death, you possess powers that threaten Zeus and the other Olympians. If anyone found out about you then you would've been killed immediately. That is why I had to lead you to where you would be safe"._

"So, you sat up on your throne and watched me go through Hell! You knew what she was doing! What she made me do, but you did nothing!" she barks to her father, the tears still falling.

Clarke knew that Hades was running low on patience, but she didn't care. Not even the Underworld scared her at this point.

 _"_ _There was nothing I could do! If I had stepped in in any way, you and your mother would have been killed on sight! I knew that while your mother wasn't the best option, she was the safest. You have to trust that I knew what I was doing"_

"You expect me to trust you when I know nothing about you! That's rich even for the God of Wealth" Clarke scoffed. She wiped the last of her furious tears away. "Why claim me now?"

Hades sighed and met his daughter's eyes. The God suddenly looked the age of legends. _"I haven't claimed you yet. You must wait just a little longer for that"_

Clarke felt herself harden as her jaw clenched. "Then why are you here?"

 _"They need you, we all do. You have so much power within you. You must not be afraid of yourself. You must remain strong Clarke"._

"What am I supposed to do?" she exclaims in frustration. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to contain the tears that threatened to fall. "You know of the weakness that is inside of me, All those years of watching me with _her_ should have showed that!"

 _"_ _I know of what is in your heart and that is a goodness that cannot be swayed. You're mother was afraid of you because you possess greatness like no other. Now you must do as you have always done. You will fight Clarke and you will save us_ _"._

Before she can say another word, Hades moves in front of her. He silences her with a gentle look. _"I will always be with you my sweet girl. Believe me when I say that I have faith in you just as I always have because you are not just our salvation, but my daughter as well. Now please, open your eyes Clarke and fight"._

Her eyes shot open while her body suddenly filled with strength she hadn't known she had.

The giant was still trying to reach for Bellamy as if the world were moving in slow motion.

"I told you not to touch him!" She barked and pried herself away from his enclosed hand.

When she was free, she grabbed for her sword to find it was still attached to her hip.

Clarke pulled it from the sheath and watched as the blade glowed with aura of darkness. The steel was now tinted black and the worn hilt was now a blazing red. Written in bold letters across the sword was **_dioikitís tou thanátou._**

 _"_ _Commander of Death"_ Clarke thought with a grim smile.

She looked up to the giant as if possessed by a greater being, she taunted the creature. "You reek of death, now it is your turn to greet the gates of my father!" Then she slashed at the giants legs, bringing him to his knees.

Clarke continued making small cuts on the giant until he was on the ground weeping.

"PLEASE STOP!" It cried out, but all Clarke could feel was the power rushing through her veins.

 _"_ _You can stop this"_ Her thoughts rang out. _"This isn't who you are"._ She ignored them all as the demon within her thrived on the bloodshed and utter chaos of the giants screams.

Clarke brought her sword into the air once again. The creature's eyes were wide in fear, knowing this blow would kill him.

"Don't do it Clarke!" Bellamy's voice exclaimed causing the sword to stop midair.

She looked over at the son of Ares. His eyes were filled with fear.

He was afraid of her just as she had always wanted him to be.

"I tried to tell you Bellamy. This is what I do, it's all I can do". She cried out to him, the power within dulling just as his eyes did.

Bellamy stood up, his body wincing in an attempt to bring him back to consciousness. "This is not who you are" He takes a step towards her and continued. "Who we are and who we need to be to survive are two different things".

With each word, he stood a step until he was in front of her. His eyes were bright and focused as if each step hadn't pained him. "Put the sword down Clarke" He said as he placed his hand on her arm.

The action should have hurt as all his movements seemed to hurt, but when he touched her, his pain dissipated. He could feel her power radiating off her skin, the anger dissolving along with the heat in her gaze.

With a loud sigh, she brought her blade down to her side.

Clarke looked back to the giant who was still cowering in fear beneath her. "Do not mistake my mercy for weakness giant. If I ever see you again, I will kill you". She barked in a hoarse tone.

The threat was sharp, but not as harsh as she would have wanted. However, the giant was sobbing and nodding his head along anyway, just thankful that death was not welcoming him today.

Without another word, Clarke turned on her heels and walked away from the scene. Bellamy gave one last grave look to the giant then stumbled off after her.

"Clarke, stop!" Bellamy exclaims and grabs for her arm.

"Don't Bellamy. Please just leave me alone". She says, but doesn't move away from him.

He turns her towards him gently. "We can't keep running in circles. You have to tell me what happened back there".

She wouldn't let herself look at him, still remembering the fear in his eyes moments earlier. "I saw my father".

There was a quiet between them before Bellamy said "Are you okay?"

Clarke glared at him, tears threatening to spill beyond her lids. She chuckled darkly at the man in front of her. "How can you say that?"

He glared back at her, neither stare had heat behind it. In the place of the anger was sadness that neither understood.

Bellamy opened his mouth, but Clarke had beat him to it. "You were afraid of me! I saw it in your eyes when I looked at you" Her voice breaking off at the end, making her words sound defeated. "This is why I wanted to leave and why I didn't want you getting involved with me. All I do is hurt people" Her eyes softened as she met his stare. "I'm a monster".

The fresh blood mixed in with her own and the dirt that covered her couldn't hide the sadness Bellamy saw when he looked into her eyes.

" A monster wouldn't have saved Monty after knowing him for half an hour. A monster wouldn't have cared about whether or not Raven blew herself up or if a drunk Jasper made it back to his cabin safety. A monster wouldn't care so much about people or have allowed them to rely on her the way you have" He sighed and continued on. "And a monster wouldn't have saved me that first day after I was so awful to you. My point is..." His grip tightened around her, afraid that if he let go, she would run away from him. "I don't know what you have had to do or what just happened. Hell, I don't know much about you really" Bellamy says with a sad smile. "But I know that you are not a monster Clarke because I have seen monsters and none of them would've done what you have".

Tears escape from her as she collapses against him. Bellamy wraps his arms around her as if it were the most natural thing in the world because somehow it is.

"Can we figure this out later?" Her lips whispered into his chest.

Bellamy doesn't want to think about later or what this means. He doesn't know how much Clarke has had to go through alone or what she has had to do. All he knows is that this moment feels right and that's all that matters.

So he whispers back to her "Whenever you're ready"

 ****So what did you guys think? I know it was a lot to take in, but I feel like it worked for what I have planned in the following chapters so hopefully you like it.**


	13. Chapter 13

_****I don't own jack rabbit from The 100 or Greek Mythology. BTW, is anyone else excited to see the fearsome four take down ALIE because I'm pumped!****_

They stood there for a little while before Clarke pulled away, leaving cold air to fill the gap.

Bellamy watched her smile sadly as she said in a small voice "We have to go".

The moment was crushed by a harsh reality. He internally smacked himself. "Fuck, Raven's going to kill me".

Clarke's expression turned confused then her eyes widened as she became alert. "Is she here too?"

Bellamy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, she and a few others set up this rescue mission".

Anything soft about the girl became hard as Clarke glared at Bellamy. She turned and stomped away from him while mumbling something to herself.

He jogged up beside her. "Wait, what just happened?"

"You're telling me that you came here with a group of people hoping to save me and somehow you ended up alone!" She gritted through her teeth.

Bellamy quickened his pace and stopped in front of her. She was really pissed off for someone who moments ago was crying. "Yeah, so?"

Clark crossed her arms across her chest, pushing up her breasts in a way that made Bellamy's mouth water. He shook the thought away and focused on her face. That helped a little as it was twisted in rage.

 _"_ _She's so hot when she's mad"_

"You could've been seriously hurt Bellamy! Why didn't you wait for them?" She asked, but her concern rang out past her anger.

Bellamy couldn't help but smile. "Aww you care about me princess" he teased softly.

Clarke's face reddened at his words causing her to bit down on her lip. "No, I don't" she huffed out without heat.

His smile widened. Bellamy leaned into her, closing the space between them. "You care about me Clarke".

She opened her mouth to reply when they heard shouts from the distance.

"CLARKE! BELLAMY!" This was followed by some grumbles.

"I'm gonna murder that fucker if he isn't already dead!" Bellamy heard Miller say right before Monty shouted again for he and Clarke.

Clarke took this as a chance to step away from Bellamy and shouted back. "WE'RE OVER HERE GUYS!"

Within a few minutes, the entire group had made their way over to where Clarke and Bellamy were. Their reactions were a mix of concern, relief, and seriously pissed.

Raven was the first to stomp over to Bellamy. She punched his arm and yelled "What happened to no one gets left behind jackass!?" Then before he could respond she turned to Clarke and repeated the action before swallowing the woman into a hug. "What the fuck were you thinking battling a giant in your condition? We were so worried!"

The rest of the group crowded around Clarke, doing different versions of Raven's embrace. By the time they were done, Bellamy's arm was sore from all the punches he had received.

Clarke gave them a painful smile. Her eyes stopped on each of them "No one is hurt right?"

This time Monty was the one to come over and smack her arm lightly. "You're the one covered in blood and you're asking if we're okay? You are unbelievable!"

She shook her head, giving them another soft smile. "I'm fine, we need to get moving if we want to reach the others before nightfall" Clarke moved out of Raven's grip and gave the group one last glance. "Thank you" she said with gentle tone as she went back towards the buroow.

The members of the group all turned to each other in awe.

It took Bellamy clearing his throat and motioning for them to follow her to knock them out of their gaze.

Clarke bit down on her lip as Bellamy's words ran across her mind.

 _ **"You care about me Clarke"**_

 _"More than I should"_ she thought as she continued on the trail.

 **~I a few moments later~**

When they reached the hole, the sun was just setting.

With a tree branch, they managed to get everyone out safety which they are then proceeded to wrap Clarke in numbing embrace and apologies.

When Octavia crawled out of the burrow, Lexa met the girl with a glare.

She shoved Octavia up against a tree violently then she barked "What the hell were you thinking?"

Bellamy was going to step in, but Clarke had already raced over to Lexa.

Placing a gentle hand on her arm, she said. "It's okay" then she looked at Octavia "I'm sorry I knocked you out. Are you okay?"

"You have to be joking!" Lexa and Finn exclaimed at the same time.

At some point, Finn had moved behind Clarke. He glared at Octavia just as Lexa had then softened his gaze to look at Clarke. "You could've died and she wouldn't have cared! How can you forgive her so easily?"

Clarke gave a loud sigh. "There is nothing to forgive Finn. Octavia may have hurt me, but she had her reasons and now she gets to live with them. I refuse to make it harder for her".

Then she turned back to Lexa who had yet to loosen her grip on the girl. "I understand that you are upset, but hurting her is not something that will make the situation better".

Lexa shifted her attention between Clarke and Octavia before finally letting go of her grip.

Without another glance, she stomped away.

Clarke looked to Finn and nodded in the direction that Lexa had went. "Go after her and make sure she doesn't get hurt. We'll be right behind you". The authority in her tone left no room for question.

Finn shook his head, mumbling something under his breath before running after Lexa.

Once they were out of sight, Clarke addressed the group still watching her in awe. "Today is not a day for vengeance. The children of Ares may have acted rashly, but we have come out alive still. There has been enough pain due to misunderstandings' As she said this, she glanced at Bellamy with a soft gaze. Then she continued "So let us go back to camp…" She looked back at Octavia, offering her hand to the girl as she finished "together".

There was a pregnant pause that extended into an anticipating silence.

Octavia inspected Clarke's hand then looked to the woman's face, trying to find any fault she could use to justify her previous actions.

All she found though was honesty and that made her heart ache with regret.

With a heavy heart, Octavia reached for Clarke's hand.

Clarke gave Octavia a tight smile, fully taking the girls hand in hers.

No one questioned Clarke, simply following behind her as she walked beside Octavia.

Bellamy stood back, taking in the events of the day.

With a smile, he shook his head and sprinted after the group.

 _ **~I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life is kind of getting in the way, but I'm going to attempt to update some more this weekend.**_

 _ **So how about that Clarke and Octavia? Or the Bellarke little fight? What do you guys think about Finn going after Lexa because I might make that something*HINT HINT*.** _

_**Are you feeling Bellarky today because I think that's how I'm going to be after tonights episode.**_

 _ **BTW, I always get really excited when you guys leave comments.**_

 _ **So if you got something to say, please tell me because your comments make my day!**_

 _ **Anyways, continue being awesome you beautiful people!**_


	14. Chapter 14

When they reached camp, everyone refused to leave Clarke's side until she was seen by the camps physician.

"I'm fine" she assured them, but to no avail.

In truth, she was far from fine. Clarke knew that she had possible broken ribs and a significant loss of blood that threatened to make her faint at any moment. Yet she also knew that the children of Ares felt guilty enough over what had happened, so there was no sense in her making them feel worse.

As if reading her mind, Bellamy called the attention of the group to him. "If the princess says she's okay, then she's okay! Stop pestering her and get back to your houses!"

There was grumbling amongst the group, but everyone dispersed anyway. As Miller walked past him, Bellamy grabbed for his arm.

Pulling him close, he whispered "Make sure my siblings go back to the house will you?"

Miller looked to Clarke who was trying to appear strong as she hobbled next to Jasper, then back at Bellamy with a nod.

Bellamy went to move away when Miller pulled him back. "Don't hurt her".

He was answered with a silent nod "I wouldn't want to" Bellamy replied before going after Clarke.

"I really think you should at the very least go see Monty about those bruises" Jasper said with concern.

Before she could reiterate that she was okay, Bellamy was swooping her up into his arms, cradling her in a way a groom carries his bride "What the hell are you doing?" She exclaimed with surprise as she winced.

Bellamy ignored her and spoke to Jasper. "I'm taking her to the infirmary so get back to your cabin and get some rest".

Jasper gave a quick glance to Clarke then met Bellamy's gaze. "Okay, I'll come by in the morning. Take care of her".

Bellamy smile sternly at the boy. "Of course, now go straight to bed. It's been a long day for all of us".

With one last look at Clarke, Jasper smiled and left for his house.

As he walked away, Clarke turned to Bellamy. "You can put me down now".

He began walking, ignoring Clarke which only pissed her off.

Clarke smacked his chest in frustration, but since she had lost too much blood, the hit wasn't as effective as she would have wanted. "I know you can hear me you ass! Now put me down!"

She felt him sigh as his eyes met hers, meeting her frustration with his own. "Would you stop fidgeting so much, you're going to make me drop you".

"Well if you put me down, you wouldn't have to worry about dropping me!" She spat back at him.

"If I put you down then you wouldn't go to the infirmary" He replied in a gruff tone.

Clarke rolled her eyes and sent a weak glare his way. "For the last time, I'm..."

Before she could finish, Bellamy stopped her with a stern expression. "You are not okay Clarke. You don't think I saw you favoring your left side when we were walking back?" She opened her mouth to argue, but was cut off again. "I know that you don't want to burden them with the guilt and I thank you for that, but you can't keep beating yourself up. Like it or not, people care about you so if you won't take care of yourself then we will".

Clarke took in his words, thinking back to all that happened since she came to the camp. She buried her head into his chest. "You know I can't let you all do that for me".

She felt his grip tighten around her. Instead of it being painful though, the embrace only comforted the injured woman.

Then he whispered in the night "Well that's not up to you princess".

Bellamy felt her argument die as they approached the medical unit of the camp. When they walked in, he placed her gently on a bed.

He went to move away from her, but stopped as Clarke quickly grabbed his hand.

Before he could ask what was wrong, he was silenced by her whispering softly "Please don't leave me".

Bellamy chuckled and brushed a strand of blonde away from her face. "You can't get rid of me that easy princess. I need to get some medicine and clothes for you then I'll be back".

"Okay" she mumbled, loosening her hand around his. "Make sure to get some medicine for yourself. I noticed that you had a bruise forming on your arm".

Bellamy smiled, resisting the urge to kiss her forehead. Instead, he chose to give her hand a tight squeeze. "You sound tired. Go ahead and get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up".

Clarke felt herself slipping into sleep, her eyelids getting heavier by the second.

Suddenly she felt like a child again as she smiled to herself. "Do you promise?

She never heard his reply as slumber overtook her.

 _ **~THE NEXT MORNING~**_

Clarke's eyes fluttered open as light streamed in through a window. Her body ached, but the pain she had felt in the previous night had now subsided into tingles along her sides.

She sat up and stretched, noticing that someone had bathed and changed her. In the place of her bloodied clothes was a white dress that reached above her knees, the top cut above her breasts making it far too showy for Clarke's taste.

" _Must be from the Aphrodite cabin"_ she thought as she pulled on the bottom of the dress.

When she looked around the room, her mouth twitched into a smile at a familiar sight.

Beside her was Bellamy, resting his head on his arm and giving her soft snores with each breath.

Sometime after she fell asleep, he must have taken a shower as he was now cleaned and changed into a black t-shirt and dark jeans. His bruises now looked like shadows against his skin instead of the welts she remembered.

She smiled gently at the man beside her.

He looked different when he was asleep, less guarded and more youthful. Like the kid he should've been rather than the man he was.

In a moment of weakness, Clarke ran her fingers though his chocolate curls.

She thought a lot about how it would feel, but she never imagined it to be so soft. It was like silk between her fingers, no knots or tangles in sight.

 _"_ _He's kind of cute"_ She thought as she brushed a loose curl away from his face.

Bellamy sleepily replied "So is my hair as soft as it looks?"

She snatched her hand away and bit down on her lip. "How long have you been awake?"

Bellamy sat up, stretching out his limbs and stifling a yawn. "Not very long". Then his eyes became serious as he asked "Are you hurting anywhere?"

Clarke shook her head and gave him a small smile "Thank you for taking care of me".

The man chuckled, but flushed at her words. "I can't take all the credit. You know, you worried a lot of people".

Clarke bit down on her lip "Is everyone else okay?".

Bellamy sighed and pulled her hand in is. "You have to be the most ridiculous person I have ever met". He squeezed her hand as he said "Everyone is fine, just extremely worried about you"

Her eyes widened as a blush crept onto her face. "Well excuse me for caring about people and just so you know you're no walk in the park either" she exclaimed. Then her eyes softened and grip tightened on his hand "Are you okay?"

He smiled gently at her, giving her hand a final squeeze before pulling away "I'm fine princess".

He then stood up and stretched out again, showing the deep V that extended into his jeans.

Clarke blushed away from him as he said "Are you hungry because I'm starving".

She went to tell him no, but was cut off by the sound of her stomach betraying her.

Bellamy chuckled "I'll take that as a yes" He leaned down towards her "If you hurry, we might be able to swipe some breakfast".

Clarke swiftly made it out of bed and pulled on her boots. When she looked at Bellamy, his eyes were glued to her.

She glanced down at herself and then back at him, furrowing her brow. "What?"

He shook his head and cleared his throat "Nothing, are you ready to go?"

Biting down on her lip she nodded and strode out the door, feeling more alive than she had in ages.


	15. Chapter 15

****I don't have the ability to own The 100 or any Greek Myths simply because my heart could not tolerate such heartbreak****

As soon as they left the clinic, Clarke was bombarded by campers, all dying to know how she was doing. Their concern grounded her, making her chest swell up in a emotion she hadn't been allowed to feel before: contentment.

She cleared her throat to rid the thump that had begun to form and gave them a small smile. "I'm alright, just a little hungry to be honest".

Suddenly a riot ensued as they all tried to grab for Clarke, hoping to be the one to lead her into the dining hall.

Bellamy who had yet to leave her side, shouted for all of them to back off. Then he placed a hand on the small of Clarke's back and pushed her ahead of him. When Clarke looked at him with raised eyebrows, he shrugged and said "I'm hungry and they were taking too long".

Together the group walked through the mess hall doors to be enveloped by the sweet aroma of breakfast foods.

She didn't know when it happened, but at some point, Clarke's mouth began to water as her eyes lit up in delight.

Bellamy noticed her excitement and chuckled. "You act like you've never eaten before".

Clarke smacked his arm and raced over to line much to the camps amusement. As the first camper to receive food that day, the cooks gave Clarke a double helping, explaining that it was her reward for bringing the camp back to order.

She went to argue against the helping, but Bellamy stopped her with a touch of the arm. His eyes were stern so instead of arguing, she thanked the kitchen and walked to a table.

Clarke waited until everyone had a plate, making sure that there was enough food just in case she had to give some of hers away.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Jasper said as he collapsed beside her, worry lines dimming his features.

She poked the boy's cheek and replied "Of course I am, I was just waiting for you all".

"Well we all have food, so you can eat now" Monty exclaimed with his own smile as he plopped down on the other side of her.

"They say breakfast is the most important meal of the day" Wells chimed in as he took a seat across from her.

"It is too early for your Athenian knowledge Jaha" Raven said as she sat next to him with a frown. Then she looked at Clarke with serious face "You look like death".

"Don't be a jackass Raven" Miller replied while walking up behind her. He managed to scoot around the table and sit next to Monty before continuing "She just got out of the hospital".

"I'm just looking out for Clarke since she'll most likely end up in my house" She said as she bit into her eggs with a smirk.

"Like hell she will" Lexa spat, taking the seat next to Wells with Finn trailing behind to take the seat next to her. "She's totally ending up in my house".

Raven rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by someone clearing their throat.

The table turned around to witness one Bellamy Blake with the entire Ares house in his wake. His face was set into a frown as he looked back at his siblings.

"Don't you guys have something to say?" He scolded in a fatherly tone.

A sigh was heard before Octavia stepped up. She made her way to the front of their posse and cleared her throat, a red tint flooding into her cheeks. "We're sorry Clarke. I shouldn't have let what happened go as far as it did and I know that we don't deserve your forgiveness, me more than anyone, but..." she was interrupted by Clarke, who had made her way over to the fidgeting girl during her speech.

Placing a hand on Octavia's arm, Clarke gave the girl a calming glance. "I meant what I said yesterday" She looked at their group, meeting each of their stares one by one with the same sternness. "If you need forgiveness then fine, you're forgiven" She shifts her gaze back to Octavia. "I hope we can be friends".

Octavia bit down on her lip, feeling everyone's eyes on her as she looked to Clarke. "If the roles were reversed, I would've killed you the first chance I got. How can you be so kind?"

"I'm not kind" Clarke says with a sigh. "I just understand why you did what you guys did. You care about your brother" She looked over to Bellamy with soft smile, then back to Octavia. " You wanted to take away his pain. I can't be upset over that".

Octavia went to reply, but was interrupted by Clarke's stomach growling.

Bellamy stepped between the two girls, a thin line stretching across his mouth. "You need to eat or you're going to collapse princess"

Clarke narrowed her eyes at him and she smacked his arm. "Don't be an ass when I'm trying to have a moment with your family" She looked to the group behind him "Are you guys going to join us?"

There was pregnant pause before Octavia gave a swift nod and a thin smile. The rest of the Ares cabin followed in her stead and took their seats at Clarke's table.

Clarke turned to walk back to the table, but Bellamy caught her arm.

Her eyes widened in concern at the movement, but his smile eased her tension. "Thank you" he muttered, then carefully extracted his hand, leaving her skin cold where it used to be.

Clarke shook her head and frowned. "Stop thanking me" she replied and made her way back to her plate.

Bellamy took a seat directly across from her much to the dismay of a high strung Raven and Wells.

He glanced at her with a smirk "Are you going to eat today princess?"

Clarke rolled her eyes and looked down at her plate, her eyes widened at the fluffy circles. "What is this?" she asked.

Monty stuffed a piece of bacon into his mouth and said "They're pancakes" He swallowed his food and took a swig of his orange juice before smiling at her confused expression. "Have you never had pancakes?"

Clarke faces turns red thus gaining the attention of the table.

She shrugs and bits down on her lip as she replies "No"

The table grew quiet as Clarke shifted uncomfortably in her seat, still looking down at her food.

Jasper breaks the silence with a clap on the girls' back and smile that lights up his face. "Well mom, get ready for the best food you'll ever eat". He turns to his other side and hollers "Can someone pass the syrup?"

A few moments later, Jasper is handing Clarke a fork" Bon Appetite!"

Clarke takes the fork and cautiously takes a piece of pancake then slides it into her mouth.

She moans in pleasure as her taste buds, which have been accustomed to forest food, explode in joy.

Clarke wolfs down the rest of her plate, grateful to the cook that he gave her that second helping after all. By the time she had finished, the table was looking at her in awe.

She shrugged then turned to Jasper and said "I thought you were being dramatic when you said it was the best. I acknowledge that I was wrong".

The table erupted in laughter as someone slid another plate over to her.

When she looked to see who the mysterious donor was, she was met by Octavia's grassy green eyes. "I'm not really hungry" she murmured"

Clarke smiled at her and split the helping then shoved half of it towards the girl. "I'll explode if I eat more than half".

Octavia smiled back and took the plate from her.

 ****So it's double the chapters for you because I've neglected writing for so long.**

 **How did you guys feel about this chapter? I realize now this was kind of a filler, but I thought it was important to establish forgiveness in order to move on with Octavia's character.**

 **Are we feeling these little moments with Bellamy and Clarke?** **I felt like after everything that has happened in the show, there needed to be something happy, so I hope you liked this.**

 **ANYWAYS, if you like the story, be sure to leave me a comment and favorite it for more updates.**

 **Stay beautiful!**


	16. Chapter 16

****I don't own THE 100 or ANY GREEK MYTHS****

 _ **DISCLAIMER: THERE IS A REFERENCE TO CHILD ABUSE. I JUST WANT TO PREPARE YOU BEAUTIES.**_

A ripple of pain spread across her arm, a fit of rage soon followed.

 _"_ _You stupid worthless girl!"_ The belt slapped against her skin causing red to stain her arm. _"It's your fault we always have to run, always having to hide in the shadows!"_

Clarke whimpered as another painful blow hit her, now sending stinging tingles throughout her back. There were tears threatening to spill, but she refused to let them fall, deciding her cries of agony would be enough to satisfy the beast.

The abomination grabbed for her arm, making the cowering girl look into her hated filled eyes. _"Ever since the day you were born, you have brought nothing but pain and suffering. It's your fault that your father left me! You're a monster!"_

Clarke opened her eyes, sweat dripping down her face as her anxiety settled into her stomach. She wiped away the sticky strands of blonde attached to her forehead and made a quick glance around the room, making sure she hadn't woken anyone up.

She was grateful to find her roommates still soundlessly snoring away their troubles, oblivious to her nightmares.

Clarke sighed to herself and sprang out of bed, knowing sleep was no longer a safe or viable option for her. She tiptoed out of the cabin, making sure not to wake her bunkmates.

The crisp air blew across her face, knocking her curls behind her with ease. It was an early morning and the sun had just begun to rise, setting the sky into whimsical shades of pinks and blues.

Without much thought, her body descended to the ends of the camp, bringing her to the opening she had stepped into only three weeks earlier.

It still bewildered her that in such a short amount of time, so many things had changed.

Clarke never imagined that she would find people that would care about her.

People that at the moment, were weighing on her nerves with their concern.

As it seemed, the campers had taken a special liking to her and were always aimlessly wandering around the places she went.

To Clarke, it was both endearing and infuriating.

The camp still counted on her to be their surrogate "mom", but whenever Clarke went somewhere or did something, a camper would assign themselves to her side.

Things had gotten so bad that she often found people trying to talk with her when she was in the shower or using the restroom.

It was suffocating, but she knew it brought them comfort so she never said anything.

Her father still hadn't publically claimed her and that worried the counselors.

Chiron had come to her several days in a row, pleading with her to see if she had any idea as to who her parent could be. He tried to warn her that without a parent, he didn't know if she would be safe in the camp, much to her amusement.

At the mention of safety, Octavia, who had yet to unglue herself from Clarke, stepped up to Chiron and assured him that Clarke would be fine with a dangerous glint in her eye.

When Clarke gave the girl a curious glance, Octavia shrugged and said _"No one threatens family"._

At the thought, an intense overwhelming surged into Clarke's chest.

She wasn't used to people caring about her to the extent that she was being welcomed with.

These people looked up to her, wanted her in their lives, and somewhere in her heart, she knew that she wanted that too.

"Isn't it bit early Princess?" A deep voice called from behind her.

Clarke rolled her eyes, turning to meet golden flecks and brown curls. "That's not my name asshole" she cursed as she took in his attire.

Evidently, Bellamy had just woken up as his eyes were still filled sleep and his wrinkled bed clothes looked like they had been thrown on in haste. His sweat pants hung dangerously low around his hips and his shirt clung to his chest, giving Clarke a view at the full extent of his muscles.

She turned away from him in an attempt to cover the blush that crept to her cheeks.

Something in her action must have worried him because soon he was beside her, grabbing at her arm to turn her face to him. "Are you okay?"

That knocked some sense into her as her previous frustration began to race through her veins. She rubbed the bridge of her nose with her unoccupied arm and sighed 'I appreciate everyone's concern, but I'm fine'.

To her surprise, Bellamy chuckled and removed his hand, leaving cold air in the place of his warmth. "They mean well, but I get it. Sometimes they are a bit overwhelming". He glanced over to the woods "Were you hoping to be alone?"

Clarke let a small smile form on her lips.

In the past few weeks, Bellamy had begun this trick where he could read her thoughts without her knowing. He knew never to hover over her and even saved her on several occasions from the other campers by barking orders at them or something of that nature.

Something had changed between them and while he still infuriated her, Clarke knew that her previous assumptions about the Ares boy had been wrong.

She still didn't trust herself around him, but she no longer felt herself pushing him away. It was new for Clarke and yet, she wasn't afraid. If anything, she felt oddly at peace whenever he was around.

"I don't mind you staying" the words escaping her in a hushed whisper, stunning the both of them.

Silence filled the air before Bellamy cleared his throat and looked over to her.

His eyes were lit with something child-like as he said "Can I show you something?" his voice straining out in a boyish tone.

Clarke hesitated only a moment before replying "Lead the way".

 **{HORIZONTAL LINE]**

Bellamy was surprisingly giddy for such an early morning. It wasn't like this was a common occurrence for the man.

In fact, the rest of the camp knew that he despised mornings and that to wake him up before 10 was a death wish.

However, this particular morning, he felt himself restless as he was pulled out of his slumber.

Then, he was walking out of his house, completely unaware of where his legs were taking him.

When he saw Clarke, he knew this was what had pulled him awake.

He stumbled over to the unsuspecting girl, taking her in before she knew he was there. She was dressed in long pajama pants and a loosely fit t-shirt with the camps logo on it. Her hair carelessly laid about her shoulders, clinging to the middle of her back while her eyes flickered around the camps exit with something of distaste.

Even in her disarranged state, she looked like a Goddess.

When he spoke to her, she tried to make herself looked annoyed, but her face was too pale and the dark circles under her eyes matched the exhaustion that she held in her face. The only thing that seemed alive, were her sapphire eyes that appeared frightened and tired.

All he wanted to do was hold her against him like he had done in the woods, but he knew that wasn't what she wanted. Instead, he offered up another solution.

"Where are we going?" She asked in a frustrated tone, her forehead creasing in an adorable fashion.

He chuckled at her impatience. "It's a surprise".

His secret spot came into view so he stopped in front of her, his eyes turning to meet her jewels. "For this last part, you have to close your eyes"

Her eyes widened in surprise "Why?" her outrage ringing out in her tone.

He placed both hands on her arms as he focused his attention on her." Do you trust me?"

Bellamy saw the hesitation in her eyes and it sent shivers down his spine.

He knew asking her to trust him would always be hard because he was exactly the same.

Even still, he hoped that she would prove him wrong and say she did trust him.

He braced himself for her refusal as she opened her mouth.

"It scares me that I trust you too much" Her face softened as she continued "but I do trust you".

Clarke didn't get to see the smile that stretched across his face as she had already closed her eyes.

"If you let me fall, I will kill you" Clarke muttered causing Bellamy to chuckle.

"Wouldn't expect anything less princess" Bellamy said as he grabbed her hand and pulled the girl gently down the path.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**  
 **How are we feeling? Anything to say about this small glimpse into what Clarke's life was like before camp? How do you guys think Bellamy will react IF he finds out? What about the rest of the camp? Are we liking the Bellarke scenes? Maybe...possibility...**

 **Anyways, the finale is tonight and I am not mentally prepared for it.**

 **I'll try to update another chapter before tonight, but no promises.**

 **STAY BEATIFUL!**


	17. Chapter 17

****I don't own anything from THE 100 OR ANY GREEK MYTHS****

 _"_ _Do you trust me?"_

Clarke never had friends as she had been homeschooled her entire life. Her only contact with another human being was her mother who had instilled in her that she couldn't trust anyone.

Yet when Bellamy asked her that loaded question, she felt calm. She knew that she trusted him more than she thought she ever could trust well...anyone.

 _"_ _Love is a weakness Clarke"_

She shook her mother's words away, biting down on her lip so hard she was afraid she would taste her own blood.

As if sensing her fears, Bellamy tightened his grip on her. "You okay back there?"

Clarke chuckled weakly "Can I open my eyes now?"

She felt his eyes stay on her a little longer before he pulled her another step and said "Alright, open your eyes".

Clarke's eyes flickered open, taking in the surroundings with awe.

The dirt path stopped just at her feet, leading into a grassy plain. The air was light, not suffocating or intense. Scents of different flowers lay about, but there were no sign of insects around them. It was earthy, yet it was nothing like the woods she had come to know so well. With the sky still lit with the colors of sunrise, it was a picture painted by an artist.

A butterfly flittered across her path, bringing a smile to her lips. It's blue and yellow spotted wings flew with ease in the air around her until she lifted her index finger. It cautiously landed on the tip before flying away again around the meadow.

She was still smiling when she shifted her attention back to Bellamy.

A smile had graced his lips as he looked onto her, yet his eyes studied her. They analyzed her movements for something she didn't know and couldn't understand, but still blushed at.

Clarke cleared her throat as the tips of her ears burned "How did you find this place?"

Bellamy shrugged and took a seat on the grass. "I found it on one of my many adventures and it's been mine ever since". He patted the earth beside him with a light smile.

Clarke quickly sat next to him, her thigh and arm brushing against his.

He laid on his back, resting one arm behind his head while the other was carelessly between them. Clarke followed his lead, but kept her arms at her sides as she looked up at the sky.

It was quiet for a few moments, the only sounds being their breaths and the wind.

Clarke sighed and asked "Tell me something".

Bellamy's eyes grazed over her face, but then carefully flickered back to the sky "What?" he asked in a hesitant voice.

"I don't know" she replied, then said "Tell me something real"

The air was soundless again before he spoke.

"I was 13 when my mom was killed, Octavia was 7". His voice was quiet, but strong; almost like the wind around them. "My mother worked really hard to make sure we had food to eat and house over our heads. I remember all the odd jobs she would come home from and how tired she would be, but how she always made sure we were fed and happy" A small smile spread across his lips as he said that, but after a breath, it fell away as he continued "One of her odd jobs wasn't…the most ethical" Bellamy closed his eyes, taking another breath.

Clarke looked over to him.

His face was scrunched up in frustration, like he was having an internal battle with himself. He looked so young and afraid.

Without thinking, she laced her hand through his.

It was rough; his fingers calloused from the years she hadn't known him. It was warm against her cold, clammy hands, but if it bothered him, he didn't say.

Instead he opened his eyes to look back to the sky, giving her grateful squeeze before speaking.

"One night, one of her clients apparently wasn't too happy about the price of their arrangement. She had managed to kick him out, but he kept coming back. It was so bad that she would bring us to her other jobs afraid that he would come for us when she wasn't there. We were going to the zoo when he showed up at our door. One minute she was shouting for me to hurry up, the next I hear a gun shot and screams. When I ran down stairs, the guy had the gun pointed at Octavia as my mother bled out on the ground" His grip tightened as he continued "I don't know how it happened to be honest, I just remember my mom saying _my sister, my responsibility_ and then knocking the guy to the ground with enough force that I could've killed him. Octavia was still crying next to my mother's corpse when I called the cops. After that, we were placed in foster care for two days before Chiron camp for us. He told us all about our father and the camp. I was so angry those first few months that I refused to talk to anyone other than Octavia".

Clarke pictures a young freckled face Bellamy, angry at the world. She holds his hand tighter as she says "That must have been lonely"

She felt him shrug "It was always just me, Octavia, and my mom against everything. Octavia understood what had happened to our mom, but she was still young enough that she didn't carry the burdens like I did. I didn't want her too, so I tried to make her as happy as I could. When other Ares children started to come, I got better. They were family after all, so I felt like I needed to protect them whenever I could. I opened myself up to more people because I felt like I needed to. Miller came first and Gods was he annoying"

He chuckled and shook his head "Even as a kid, he was a little shit. He was so quiet at first, only talking with other Athenian children. He started talking to me after a while, then he wouldn't leave me alone. That's when I first started to notice his bruises. The older kids didn't like him as much for some reason, so they picked on him. I remember being so pissed when he told me what they were doing. I mean who could do something like that to their family?!"

Clarke felt his anger as he gritted his teeth and shook his head. She winced as her own scared ached. She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles, just a soft reminder that she was there with him. He sighed and smiled down at her.

"I'm guessing you beat the shit out of them?" She replied with her own tiny smile.

His smile brightened "Damn right!" Then his grin became sheepish "I sound like such an Ares kid right now, but I swear I don't always just look for fights. I don't enjoy hurting people, but I'll do whatever needs to be done to keep people safe. Even if that puts me at risk" The quietness of his voice was pushed aside in favor of a strong tone filled with conviction.

She chuckled at the change "I hadn't realized how sentimental you were Blake. You're a real hero"

"Coffee, are you calling the kettle black?" He replied with a smirk.

Clarke met his gaze once again and shook her head. "I'm no hero". Then she looked back up the sky. "I'm incredibly selfish and careless. I don't have a heroic bone in my body".

Bellamy squeezed her hand as she did his moments earlier. "Tell me something real Clarke".

She shuddered at her name. The only time he had called her by her name was when they were in the woods together. As much as she hated to admit it, she liked when he said it though. Like it was something sacred and worth being revered.

"I just told you something real" She replied as she closed her eyes.

Bellamy sighed "Why are you like that?"

Clarke's eyes shot open as she turned to glare at him "Like what?"

His eyes were angry as they analyzed her "You know what I'm talking about. Every time someone gives you compliment, you dismiss it. It's infuriating".

Her anger faded as she took in the concern in his words "It's hard for someone like me to see myself as something good. I've done so many awful things when all I've ever wanted to do is help people. It's like every time I try, I end up falling on my face".

There was a pregnant pause before Bellamy replied "We've all done things that we aren't proud of in order to survive, but that doesn't make us who we are" He moved his hand from behind his head so that he could push himself up, their hands still interlocked. "If you need forgiveness, then I'll give that to you". His eyes pierced into her, locking eyes with her soul. "You're forgiven".

Clarke bit down on her lip "It's not that easy. It can't be".

Bellamy smiled and brushed a strand of blonde away from her face "You want to know what makes a hero?"

She gulped and nodded, careful not to let her senses be overtaken by his warmth.

"A hero is someone that cares about people so much that they don't think of themselves. All they can think about is how they can save everyone around them. You didn't give a damn about how that giant could've killed you even when the people you were saving had just beaten you to a bloody pulp".

Her eyes widened in frustration and she exclaimed "I was perfectly fine and I had faced giants before so…"

Bellamy gave her hand a squeeze that silenced her "I wasn't finished. A hero is someone who is brave, not because they trying to act tough, but because they know what fear is and refuse to let others feel that way. When Murphy went after Jasper for taking his sword, you didn't care that he towered over you or that he was a child of Ares. All you saw Jasper afraid, someone that you cared about to be hurt and you stepped up to Murphy without hesitation".

"That's because Murphy's a dick and you know Jasper can't defend himself against him like I can".

He smiled down at her "Yes, but you were also fair and made sure that Jasper apologized and gave Murphy back his sword because you were wise enough to see that there are two sides to every story. It was the same thing with Octavia".

Clarke rolled her eyes and flushed "Well it was his sword so it only made sense and your sister was only trying to protect you..."

"Yes, but you heard what she said; if it were her then you would've been dead". He reasoned.

"I can't be upset with someone because they are protecting someone they love. Of course I was upset, but my anger wouldn't have helped the situation. If anything, Lexa would've killed her and chaos would've broken out" she concluded and bit down on her lip before saying "That hardly makes me a hero".

"Still not done princess". His eyes softened making Clarke quickly inhale "You see because a hero is also someone that never gives up. They continue to try even when the odds are stacked against them because they have so much hope within them that's it's hard to break a hero's spirit". He smiled "No matter how much you try to convince everyone that you've given up on life, I don't believe you. I think that you have so much hope because you've seen what life has done to those without it and it kills you that you couldn't save them".

She lets go of the breath she had been holding as she looked at him. "I've killed people Bellamy, so many people. I don't get to be the hero".

Bellamy shrugged and laid back beside her "Maybe you won't ever see yourself as a hero, but you aren't the villain".

Clarke turned to her side. Well as much as she could with their hands still clinging together. "How are you so sure about me?"

His face formed a puzzled expression as he thought about her question. Then he chuckled and replied "I feel…I feel like I was meant to meet you. Like all of this…" He waves his hand around in the air then glances back at her "…was supposed to happen. I know what it sounds like, but it can't just be me right?" His eyes widen, nervous that he went too far with his words.

She smiles and tugs at his hand for comfort. "No, it's not just you. That's one of the reasons that you used to piss me off so much. I feel like I can't control this pull to you and its scary".

Bellamy chuckled "I knew you liked me princess".

She smacked his arm with her free hand and chuckles as he winces. "Don't get cocky Blake. You're still an asshole".

"Yet you're still holding my hand" He replied with a smirk.

Clarke quickly extracts her hand from his then smacks him again. "You're such an asshole"

With another chuckle, Bellamy hurried to stand up. He dusted himself off and offered his hand back to Clarke. "I think it's time we head back"

She smiles despite herself and seizes it with haste.

After dusting herself off, Bellamy snatches her hand back in his.

Clarke rolls her, but grips his hand tighter as they make their way back to camp.

 _ **SO, what did you guys think about this "platonic" Bellarke scene? I figured with all the "platonic" Bellarke scenes on The 100, I might as well give up hope for my ship and hop on this "platonic" relationship. (Notice my sarcasm?)**_

 _ **Anyway, was it me or was that finale incredibly anti-climatic? I 'm excited to see S4 go back to the post-apocalyptic theme it had in S1, but I hope the storylines won't be as rushed as s2 and S3. Jasper smiled so I'm glad. Raven smiled so I'm glad. Monty got laid so I'm super glad.**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as there will be more to come!**_


	18. JUST AN UPDATE! SORRY!

**SO, long time no see .**

 **It's been well past a year, I know. I do however have a legit reason for my absence; life.**

 **I've been going through a lot of the last year that has left little to no drive for me to write. A month ago, I was on a low. There were a lot of thoughts going on in my head that I'm not particularly proud of and that I won't go into with you guys. It was in this low point that I began writing again.**

 **I began writing all kinds of stories, most of them fanfiction of course. Emilia and Diana(P** **rotagonists** **from others stories** **I wrote) became healing characters for me. Then I received one of those generic messages from and thought it might be better to publish some of the stuff I was writing about.**

 **Long story short, I'm back and I'm ready to get back to updating! I will try to update this story every week. I will also try to update my other stories because those who have read them, deserve an ending. You guys have been dedicated to reading and giving me feedback which I've used and appreciated through my writing.**

 **If you are new here, welcome! I hope you like this story and I encourage you to check out my other stories.**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**

 **XOXO CHARIN**


End file.
